La quete de la paix
by Huina Leklueze
Summary: Vous allez connaître les envers de la guerre et de la génétique ainsi qu'un côté cacher de Raw Le Klueze... Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses... Mais trompent aussi ceux l'utilisent...histoire qui s'occupe de 3 series
1. prologue

_**Prologue**_

Les personnages de ces séries ne m'appartiennent pas même si je modifie légèrement l'histoire pour y mettre un peu plus d'action mais je respecte du mieux possible le scénario établi par Mr Masatsugu Iwase et de Mr Chiba Katsuhiko.

Cette fic est un crossover de gundam wing, gundam seed et gundam seed destiny (avec de la chance).

J'ai entièrement invente mon personnage principal (Huina)en m'inspirant d'autres personnages venant d'anime différents (dont Chii de chobits ou Ruika de Global Garden) mais j'utilise ces persos surtout pour l'apparence. Vous vous apercevrez très facilement de la sensiblité de Huina mais aussi de sa tendance à se vanter de son poste, de ses capacités ou de son physique parfait. Néanmoins, ne vous étonnez pas si je suis assez sadique avec elle, toutes les épreuves qu'elle va passer l'aider à se forger un caractère et une façon de réagir assez rapide au file de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous suivrez le cours de mon histoire.


	2. chapitre 1: Destin ineluctable

_**Chapitre1:Destin inéluctable.**_

Huina Le Klueze, fille du commandant raw Le Klueze, était une coordinatrice tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal chez ZAFT. Elle a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus comme sa mère, on dit souvent que c'est son portrait craché. Elle souriait souvent mais depuis la mort de sa mère, elle devenait morne et son père l'a remarqué. Elle s'acharné plus sur le travail et jouer de moins en moins. La mort de sa mère, qui a eu lieu une semaine après son anniversaire, l'avait choquée. Son père essaya de lui rendre sa gaieté en l'emmenant à toutes les réunions qu'il avait et aussi en choisissant un fiancé,il s'appelait Ysak Jules par très commode avec elle lors du rendez-vous peut-être à cause de son uniforme de ZAFT.À 9 ans, il l'abandonna sur terre. Les derniers mots qu'il lui dit sont "Débrouille toi seule avec ça" en lui donnant un sac. Elle avait pu emporter Rijio, un oiseau-robot qu'elle avait reçu de sa mère. Lorsque la navette fut envoyée du Vesalius et elle le voyait s'éloigné de plus en plus, elle pleurait et tremblait, elle se posait plein de questions. Sur terre elle avait atterrit au bout milieu du désert, sans aucune idée de quel désert. Elle marcha pendant des jours, en rationnant la nourriture et en espérant trouver une ville. Une nuit, elle arrêta de marcher et réfléchissa aux possibilités qui se présentaient à elle. Avec ses talents en robotique, elle pourrait réparé ou construire un MSmais cette solution demandé beaucoup d'argent et de temps ou alors se battre pour vivre dans une ville ou encore se laisser mourir. Elle choisit de se battre pour avoir un MS et une belle vie. Elle se remit en route, les jours passés et toujours rien. Plus de deux semaines s'écoulèrent, les provisions allaient manquées, lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette au lion. Elle demanda à Rijio d'analyser la forme et se qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ils lui dit une base ennemi et des MS. Huina ne voulait rien y perdre, alors elle courut vers cette base ennemie sans savoir s'ils allaient l'abattre ou l'accepter malgré ses différences et son âge. Elle arriva devant une porte sécurisée, le désespoir s'empara d'elle mais elle tenta tout pour le tout. Elle pirata le système de sécurité avec l'aide de Rijio et entra sans gène. Elle se promena dans les couloirs quand à un tournant de couloirs elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

- Que fais-tu ici? demanda-t-il

-J'ai été abandonné dans le désert, vous ne pourrait pas m'aider? répondit-elle

-Quatre! Qu'est-ce que tu fais le commandant Peacecraft nous attends!

-J'arrive après avoir fais sortir cette petite fille.

-Petite fille? Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour entrer ici? Demanda une fille d'à peu près du même âge.

-De un, je ne suis pas petite et de deux, le piratage ça existe et c'est très facile.

- C'est une espionne de ZAFT. Regarde, elle porte l'uniforme...

- Dorothy, elle a été abandonnée donc elle a besoin d'aide.

- Fais ce que tu veux mais je prévenir le commandant avant qu'il ne soit... Oh commandant...

-Alors jeunes gens, que se passe-t-il?

-Commandant, cette fille je crois que c'est une espionne de ZAFT, elle porte l'uniforme. Et elle a dit qu'elle s'était introduite par un piratage du système de sécurité. Elle est sûrement envoyée par le Tigre du Désert, expliqua Dorothy.

-Ca ce peut. Dis- moi, comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda le commandant.

-Huina Le Klueze, fille du commandant Le Klueze.

-Très bien, est-ce que ton père est sur terre?

-Non, il ma abandonné au beau milieu de ce désert en me laissant quelques provisions.

-Pourquoi es-tu entrée?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de mourir dans le désert mais en me battant avec les armes, comme ma mère.

-Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

-Me venger.

-Comment vas-tu le faire?

-En construisant un MS et en détruisant sa flot.

-Et comment vas-tu avoir un MS?

-Euh je n'y ai pas pensé...Mais vous en avez.

-Tu sais piloter?

-Oui, j'ai appris hors des sessions de guerre.

-Je peux te donner une place avec un faible salaire mais tu te bats contre ZAFT.

-D'accord.

-Commandant! Des Bacow en approche, informa un officier.

-Je peux vous aider, je connais leur point faible. Il suffit de me donner un MS

-Quatre, montre lui le chemin.

-Suis-moi !

-Aussi qu'elle prenne l'Epyon 09

- Mais, commandant.

- Il n'y a pas de mais.

-Compris.

Le couloir sans fin aboutit sur une porte, Quatre l'ouvrit. Dans le hangar, 5 MS reposer en attente d'une bataille.

-Monte dans celui-là.

-Est-ce que les paramètres de friction du sable et de la convection de la chaleur sont installés?

-Il n'y a aucun problème pour ça. Il faut que tu attendes le signal avant de décoller. Je pilote celui qui est là-bas. Bonne chance.

-OK. Bien reçu.


	3. Chapitre 2: Premiere bataille

_**Chapitre 2: Première bataille.**_

-Pilote du MS Epyon 09, êtes-vous prêt? demanda la contrôleuse.

-Aucun problème, répondit Huina

-Vous décoller quand vous voulez...

-Huina Le Klueze, parée au décollage! Faites gaffe à vos fesses, les gars!

Le MS partit avec moins de rapidité qu'un Ginn mais il volait quand même. Les Bacows arrivèrent au nombre de trois et les encerclèrent tous les deux. Huina avait vu les plans de ces MS adaptés aux combats terriens et avait pu les essayer, elle en connaissait les moindres failles.

-Voici mon plan, dit Quatre

- Oublie ton plan. La première chose à faire, c'est de les désarmer rien que pour gagner du temps. Puis il faut viser les points d'articulations aux jambes et pour finir un bon coup dans la tête, de préférence en dessous.

-Tu en es sure?

-À 100 pour 100. J'ai eu la chance de les essayer, il faut être rapide.

-On essaie, mais si ça ne marche, on fait le mien.

-O.K

Huina enclencha le mode de vise et toucha la réserve de missiles, puis coupa les jambes juste aux articulations et empala la tête du Bacow. Mais l'Epyon 09 fut touché sur le coté. Elle reçu un débris de l'explosion dans son oeil droit. Il était ensanglanté et l'empêcher de voir dans son viseur. Elle était entrain de perdre confiance en elle, mais elle ne salirait jamais sa réputation, sa réputation qui lui a été donné par son père, la réputation des Le Klueze.

-TU VAS LE PAYER!SALE CON!

Elle dégomma les 2 autres Bacows avant même que Quatre ne put en attaquer un. De retour à la base, le commandant Peacecraft les attendait surtout Huina qui sortit avec difficulté à cause de son oeil.

-Ca va? Tu te sens bien? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça irait mal, répondit-elle

Le commandant venant juste de voir le sang qui coulé à flot de son oeil, s'affola.

-Il faut te soignée. Quatre! Viens m'aider...

Huina est tombée dans les pommes tellement que la douleur était insoutenable.


	4. Chapitre 3: L'oeil du loup solitaire

_Merci à Hydra gundam chibimu et à ma saki-chan que j'adore pour avoir reviewer ma fic... Bizz...J'espère que la suite va vous plaire et je remercie Joséphine d'avoir corrigé si gentiment ce chapitre._

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir aux auteurs, surtout quand on mets une eternité pour retaper un chapitre dejà écrit et que l'on sait que cette fic est lut...Merci quand même..._

_**Chapitre 3 : L'œil du loup solitaire.**_

Huina ouvrit les yeux, mais elle ne distinguait que des formes floues. Elle essaya de se relever mais en vain. Puis quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle, la regarda un moment et lui dit tout bas :

- Ne te lève pas tout de suite, tu es trop faible…

Les formes devenaient de plus en plus claires et elle réessaya de se relever et réussit avec grande difficulté.

- Vous devriez avoir honte commandant ! La première chose que vous lui avez demandé de faire a été un fiasco ! Elle est blessée et déformée à vie!!

- Taisez-vous Dorothy…

- Commandant, elle est réveillée, dit Quatre qui se trouvait au chevet de Huina.

Le commandant Peacecraft s'approcha lentement, la regarda d'un air étrange et lui demanda si elle voyait bien de son œil droit. Huina répondit à l'affirmatif et en demanda les raisons.

- La vérité fait souvent très mal mais si tu te sens capable de la surmonter, je crois que je pourrais te mettre au poste auquel je voulais te nommer.

- Je veux savoir, répondit-elle.

- Dorothy, le miroir s'il te plait…

- Oui, monsieur…

- Tu le veux vraiment ? demanda-t-il pour être sur de la réponse.

- Oui…

Ce qu'elle vit dans le miroir n'étais pas elle, elle ne se reconnut pas. Une cicatrice bordée son nez et son œil qui avait « changé ». Son œil était devenu noir dont l'iris était d'une couleur jaune dorée, son œil ressemble désormais à ceux des loups.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le commandant.

- Je crois…Je…Je voudrais…bafouilla-t-elle.

- Cacher ton visage avec un masque ? J'avais prévu cette éventualité, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait faire ce masque.

- Mais comment ce fait-il qu…

- Tu connaîtras bientôt toute la vérité…

- Mais…

- Tu as sûrement faim ? J'ai demandé à ce que l'on te prépare la spécialité de la région, les Kebabs. Je te conseille de mettre de la sauce piquante.

- Où vais-je dormir ?

- Cette chambre est la tienne. Ton uniforme se trouve dans ton armoire.

- Merci de votre hospitalité. Je ne sais pas où je serais si je ne vous avez pas rencontré.

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions te remercier, tu nous a protégé au péril de ta vie, dit-il en sortant.

Dorothy entra avec le plat de Kebabs et le déposa sur le bureau.

- Voici votre souper. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

- Merci.

- Le commandant n'a pas précisé qu'il avait également pris la liberté de vous acheter des habits de détente.

- Dites-moi, Dorothy… Je suis restée pendant combien de temps dans le coma ?

- Plus ou moins une semaine…Nous étions tous très inquiet.

- Vous savez ce qu'est un Berserker ?

- Non, je suis désolé je ne puis répondre à votre question.

- C'est une personne qui se trouve doté de certaines qualités lorsqu'elles se battent. Ils rentrent dans une sorte de transe et deviennent, d'après le mythe nordique, des guerriers divin. Cette transe ne s'arrête que si tous les ennemis sont détruits à l'issue du combat…

- C'est horrible…Pourquoi me racontez-vous ça ?

- Parce que je suis une Berserker mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte seulement ici lors de la dernière bataille. Je suppose que cela se retrouve beaucoup plus chez les coordinateurs de 5eme ordre.

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ?

- Je ne dis pas que cela ne s'applique qu'à eux seuls mais c'est sûrement une vérité inévitable. Pour l'instant, j'étais la seule à être au-delà de cette catégorie dans la flotte de mon père.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Normalement, Je suis une coordinatrice de 4ème ordre mais mon père a fait faire une modification supplémentaire à ma naissance. De ce fait, je fais partie de la 5ème génération.

- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous…Bon appétit.

- Merci. Dites-moi, on n'est quand même pas qu'une petite vingtaine dans cette base ?

- Non, rassurez-vous. La plupart du personnel est en vacance pour le moment. Nous possédons également d'autres bases un peu partout dans le monde excepté dans…

- L'espace…Je me le disais bien.

- Vous êtes très bien informée…

- C'est l'avantage d'être la fille d'un commandant et de lui avoir servie de secrétaire personnelle…

- Passez une bonne nuit…

- Vous aussi.

Lorsque Dorothy ferma la porte de la chambre, Huina se leva et pris son masque en main. Le commandant Peacecraft l'avait fait modelé de façon à ce qu'il lui aille à merveille et qu'il cache bien ses deux cicatrices. Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle était arrivée au même point que son père, obligée de cacher son visage de la vue des autres. Maintenant elle devrait se battre contre son ancien camp et …contre son père. Elle se dirigea vers sa penderie et prit son uniforme pour l'essayer. Il lui allait également à merveille. Les kebabs avait refroidi mais elle n'avait pas envie de manger. Il était 8 heures du soir lorsqu'elle se décida de goûter le plat qui lui était offert. Elle s'étonna de l'heure, le temps était passé si vite qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, cela faisait près de 4h qu'elle avait repris connaissance. La fatigue s'empara rapidement d'elle. Elle alla se coucher l'esprit bien rempli.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'était levé de bonne heure. Le commandant Peacecraft était venu prendre de ses nouvelles et lui indiqua son poste.

- Sous-lieutenant ?!

- Exactement, cela t'étonnes n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, de plus que je n'ai jamais suivi de formation militaire.

- C'est pour cela que je t'ai mise à ce poste.

- Mais cela n'a aucune logique, je devrais plutôt commencer en tant qu'officier de seconde classe ou de première classe ou comme simple pilote.

- Ce sont mes décisions et on ne les discute pas. Compris ?

- Oui.

- Maintenant, passons à la visite de la base. Elle est très courte, ne t'inquiète pas. On passe d'abord à la cafétéria prendre un petit déjeuner, d'accord ?

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils entamèrent la visite de la base. Huina put remarquer qu'il y avait plus d'activité que la dernière fois, elle supposa que les officiers se faisaient discret à certain moment de la journée et qu'elle était mal tombée tout simplement. Le commandant la présenta à tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient dans le couloir. Revenus dans la chambre, il lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose en particulier pour son anniversaire.

- Comment connaissez-vous la date de mon anniversaire ?

- C'est marqué sur ta carte d'identification de ZAFT.

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

- Oui.

- Cela fait déjà un moment que je demandais à mon père de m'acheter un ordinateur portable, ils ne sont pas très chers pour le moment avec la guerre.

- Je te jures que tu auras ce que l'on peut avoir de mieux sur le marché actuellement, peut importe le prix…

- Mais je ne veux pas d'une aussi grosse dépense…

- Qui a dit que c'était une grosse dépense pour moi.

- Pourquoi me donnez-vous un traitement de faveur ? je n'en vaux pourtant pas la peine.

- Tu es têtue, comme moi. Bon… comment te le dire…hum…ah voila…Je suis ton oncle du coté maternelle…

- QUOI ?!

- Je suis ton oncle. En fait, ta mère était ma cousine.

- Alors pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous ?

- Je suppose que la raison serait que je suis un naturel comme ta mère.

- Maman était une naturelle ?

- Oui, tu ne le savais pas ?

- En fait, on ne me la jamais dit…

- Ton père ne l'a pas supporté quand il l'a appris…C'est peut-être pour cela…

- Qu'il m'a fait modifier génétiquement dès ma naissance…

- Exactement. Tu ressembles tellement à Dita…Il est horrible d'avoir passé autant de temps avec elle qu'avec toi. Maintenant, j'ai tout le temps de me rattraper.

Soudain, une secousse vint interrompre ce moment de révélation. Un missile en était l'origine.

- Encore ce Waldfeld, murmura Milliardo.

-Est-ce que je peux y aller ? Le même que la dernière fois ?

- Fais attention a toi…

Elle se précipita vers le hangar. Elle vit que Quatre allait lui demandait si elle avait un plan.

- Comme la dernière fois. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- OK ! On pars les gars !!!

Elle se dirigea vers l'Epyon 09 qui avait été remis totalement en état et se dépêcha de modifier les paramètres d'écran.

- Epyon 09, décollage !!! cria –t-elle dès qu'elle fut sur la catapulte.

Dehors, 7 Bacows les attendaient comme des proies.

- Encore des Bacows mais c'est qu'ils n'ont plus beaucoup de ressources… Tiens celui-là n'est pas comme les autres…Je vais m'occuper de lui…

- Huina ! N'y vas pas ! C'est le Tigre du Désert ! cria Quatre.

Dans le MS du tigre…

- Dis-moi, Andy…

- Oui, Aïsha ?

- Le pilote de ce MS ne sait pas ce qui l'attends, n'est-ce pas ?demanda Aïsha.

- Je le crois bien. On va lui laisser une chance d'attaquer, répondit Andrew

- Je ne suis pas d'accord…On ne lui laissera pas la chance de nous toucher.

- Je te reconnais bien là…

Huina était très proche du Bacow mais elle ne tenta pas une attaque proche sans savoir ce qu'il avait comme arme. Elle prit le canon à proton et tira à moyenne distance. Elle toucha une des ailes du Bacow mais il ne fut pas gravement endommagé malgré la précision du tir.

- Pars, s'il te plaît. J'en fais une affaire personnelle désormais, dit Andrew calmement.

- Mais…

- Aïsha ! Va-t'en ! cria-t'il.

Huina fonça sur son ennemi étant donné que le canon n'avait presque aucun effet. Au moment où elle dégainait son sabre, le Bacow contre-attaqua avec des lasers sortant de sa gueule.

- C'est impossible ! Les Bacows n'ont jamais eu de lasers !

- Tu crois petite… Mais rien n'est impossible pour un coordinateur.

- Merde… Une connexion radio a été établie…

- Alors… Dis-moi, c'est bien toi qui a tué trois de mes officiers la semaine dernière ?demanda Andrew.

- Ca vous dérange…

- Ils étaient mes trois meilleurs pilotes !

- J'ai dut mal à y croire…Il était sûrement du premier ordre, car ça a été trop facile pour moi une coordinatrice de cinquième ordre.

- Une coordinatrice…Mhmm… Intéressant…

- Maintenant, laissez nous tranquille !!!

Huina rentra en transe. Elle sortit son sabre et coupa l'une des pattes du Bacow.

- Retraite stratégique ! cria Waldfeld. On se reverra, crois-moi.

- Ne le prenait pas comme une humiliation…

- Je n'y compte pas, petite. Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance…

- Je ne suis pas petite !!!

Le Bacow du Tigre du Désert partait avec les derniers soldats qu'il restait. Huina rentra dans le hangar encore sous les effets de la transe, puis les effets se dissipèrent. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était battue contre le commandant Andrew Waldfeld, un grand commandant comme son père.

- Huina, ça va ? demanda Milliardo.

- Ca va…Je ne suis pas blessée…, répondit-elle.

- Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu es blanche…

- Merci mais je vais très bien…

Huina partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, pendant ce temps Heero et Milliardo parlaient ensemble.

- Il faudra faire attention. A son age, on ne sait pas à qui il faut faire confiance. Surtout pour elle, elle est très douée et elle risque d'être très convoitée…Et de faire de graves erreurs…, expliqua Heero.

-Pour l'instant la seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'elle regrettera…, dit Milliardo

- Je suis d'accord…

Huina venait juste d'arriver dans sa chambre, qu'elle se jeta dans son lit et se mit à pleurer.

« Pourquoi cela n'arrive-t-il qu'à moi toutes ces choses là ???? POURQUOI ?!?!?!?!! Pensa-t-elle, Je ne peux pas faire ça…Non, je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas le faire…Je ne veux pas me battre avec lui…Papa…PAPA !!!!!!! » Elle resta là, dans son lit, à pleurer. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais elle réfléchissait aux solutions possibles mais toutes étaient invraisemblables, c'était une impasse incontournable…Tard dans la nuit, Milliardo vint la voir.

- Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui…répondit-elle.

- Ca va ? Je sais que je suis embêtant mais je m'inquiète pour ma nièce.

- Ca va très bien…

- Demain, nous sortons en ville pour acheter ton ordinateur. Tenu civile recommandée, on ne doit pas se faire remarquer.

- Compris…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Raconte moi tout…

- Rien…

- Je ne te crois pas. Dis moi ce qu…

- Il ne se passe rien…

- Raaahh… Comme ses parents…Ce n'est pas possible…

- Hein ?

- Et tu ne m'écoutes même pas…Super…

Dorothy frappa à la porte et passa sa tête.

- Mlle Noin vient d'arriver, informa Dorothy.

- Très bien. Je vais devoir te laisser Huina.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda t-elle.

- C'est ta future tante. Elle venu ici pour t'aider pour les plans de ton MS.

- Tu vas te marier ?

- Seulement dans deux ou trois mois, c'est encore loin…

- Je ne pense pas…Et je veux construire mon MS seule…

- Elle va juste t'aider…Pour le design, les pièces à mettre…

- Oui…

J- e crois que plutôt tu retourneras dans l'escadron de ton père mieux ce sera, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je … ne sais pas…

- On le voit sur ton visage…Il te manque énormément j'en suis sûr.

- Mais est-ce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? Est-ce qu'il pense à moi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonnée ici ?

- Je ne saurais pas répondre à ses questions…Il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir…

- Il y a peut-être un moyen…Je devrais essayer de m'introduire dans le système de surveillance du Vesalius et de regarder tous ce qui se passe, mais il faudrait un ordinateur d'une puissance énorme. Quelque chose de plus puissant que celui d'un simple MS. C'est presque impossible a trouvé sauf pour des prototypes, à moins que…, murmura-t-elle.

- À moins que quoi ?

- Non rien…

- Tu réfléchis à voix haute Huina…

- Je sais…Ca m'arrive souvent…

- Tu es comme ton père…c'est désespérant… Je vois que la conversation ne perce pas alors je vais rejoindre ma Lucrezia. À demain.

- 'Voir…

Le lendemain, elle se prépara avec ennui. Quatre vint la chercher vers 10 h. Une Jeep les attendaient à l'entrée de la base. La ville la plus proche se trouvait à une heure de route. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, son oncle lui donna de l'argent et un revolver.

- Prends ça, on ne sait jamais. Il y assez d'argent pour te payer un snack et d'autres choses. On se retrouve ici à 15 h pile, compris ? demanda Milliardo.

- Parfaitement.

- Cette ville est quasi remplie uniquement de coordinateurs, je pense que tu sauras te débrouiller.

Huina se promena un peu dans la rue principale puis elle s'aventura dans les petites rues. Elle s'arrêta à quelques moments pour regarder à la vitrine des magasins d'informatique pour voir la puissance des processeurs. Elle entra dans un magasin assez retirer de la grande rue et posa quelques questions sur les processeurs que cet informaticien possédais en stock.

- Vous avez l'air d'être une connaisseuse, Mlle. Mais que voulez vous dire par puissant ?

- Je veux dire par là qu'il me faut une connexion à distance aux satellites et qui possède la puissance de ceux que comporte les MS. Vous en avez ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- J'en ai un seul uniquement qui vient d'arriver par commande pour ZAFT. C'est pour l'armée de Waldfeld. Désolé petite…

- Est-ce qu'il est possible de le recommander ?

- Oui mais il faudra attendre prés de 1 an pour le recevoir.

- C'est combien en tout ?

- 1 500 000 yens.

- Je pensais que ZAFT devait voler pour avoir quelque chose de cette valeur actuellement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ZAFT ? Raconte…

- Je ne dirais rien…

- Je te supplie…

- Je vous le dirais si vous me donnez ce que je cherche au quart du prix.

- Jamais !

- Un quart du prix c'est beaucoup mieux qu'une commande non payée…

- Comment une commande non payée ?

- Je vous explique, ZAFT n'as plus un seul ronds dans le portefeuille pour le moment et pour avoir du matériel, ils doivent le voler aux forces terriennes.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je suis secrétaire personnelle d'un commandant…

- Vous êtes donc une bonne source… Tenez, prenez votre processeurs surpuissant moi je n'en ai plus besoin. Le quart du prix c'est déjà pas mal que ne rien avoir…

- Voici votre argent. Bonne journée.

Huina fit le tour de la ville avec son précieux paquet. Puis au détour d'une petite ruelle, des voyous apparurent.

- Dis moi petite, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ? demanda l'un d'eux.

-Rien d'intéressant. Je ne peux vous le dire. Ce n'est que du matériel pour l'école, répondit-elle en gardant son sang froid.

- Ca ne peut pas être tes affaires de classes vu qu'on est en vacances…, dit un autre. Et en plus ça a un certain poids.

- Alors je vous dit : « Bye bye les pouilleux ! », répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Tu n'es pas normal comme fille... Le Canarval, ce n'est pas maintenant. À moins que tu as peur de montrer ton visage ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !!!

- Tout le monde nous regarde. On est le clan des voyous les plus redouté de toute la ville.

« Super, je suis tombée sur bande de clown. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils m'encerclent. Ne vaut mieux pas utiliser mon revolver. Un bon coup dans les boules et je suis tranquille, il me faudra juste un peu de vitesse… » Pensa-t-elle.

- Allez, je fonce…, murmura-t-elle.

- Aie !!!!!!! LA VACHE CA NIQUE !!!!!!!!!

- À la prochaine les zigotos !!!!

- Attends ! Reviens ici sale mioche !

Une poursuite s'entama, Huina, avec l'avantage de l'agilité, se faufilait entre les obstacles sans problème contrairement à eux. Elle tourna dans plusieurs rues, à la recherche de la rue principale, lorsque…

- He ! Mais tu ne peux pas faire attention !!!! dit une inconnue

Huina l'attrapa et l'empêcha de parler. Les voyous passèrent en pensant qu'elle était partit tout droit. Elle lâcha l'inconnue qui la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Huina avait perdu son masque lors de la collision. Elle se dépêcha de la ramasser et de le remettre.

- Qu'est- ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda cette parfaite inconnue

- Cela ne vous regarde pas…Au revoir…

- Attends, je me suis perdu et je ne trouve plus la rue principale… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Je parcours ces rues également pour la première fois donc je ne promets rien…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Huina…

- Moi c'est Cagalli Yula Atha

- La fille du président Atha, non ?

- Oui, tu n'as pas donné ton nom en entier toi…

- Huina Eléonore Le Klueze…En effet, je suis la fille du grand commandant ZAFT Raw Le Klueze qui n'est qu'un lâche car il abandonne tout ce qui lui reste pour la guerre…

- Oh ça fait beaucoup de chose à dire sur lui…Oh non j'ai faim et j'ai pas un francs sur moi.

- Je te payerais un kebab j'ai assez d'argent sur moi.

- Merci.

Elles se dirigèrent vers un snack et commandèrent des boisons et des kebabs. Elles commencèrent à parler.

- Tu viens d'où ? demanda Cagalli.

- J'habitais sur un vaisseau de combat ZAFT mais il y avait une maison où l'on allait très rarement car on était toujours en mission.

- Ca doit être passionnant ! Moi je m'ennuie à ORB…

- Pourtant, on dit que ORB est un vrai havre de paix…Pour moi, ca ne l'est pas quand on voit des personnes que tu aimes mourir au combat… J'y ai perdu quelques amis même s'ils étaient bien plus vieux que moi…

- Ah…Et sinon il est où ton père ?

- Il m'a abandonné… « Débrouille toi avec ça… » C'est ce qu'il ma dit avant de me larguer dans la navette de secours et dans ce désert. Mais j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai retrouvé mon oncle…

- Mon père est toujours en voyage politique, je l'ai accompagné cette année car ce n'est pas trop long. Je pars d'ici après demain.

- Tu ne le vois pas souvent…

- Ce ne doit pas être marrant pour toi non plus, tu n'as pas ton père avec toi quand tu en as besoin, il est toujours sur le champ de bataille…

- Nos situations sont fort semblables…, dit-elle. On devrait être amies, rajouta –t-elle avec le sourire.

- Oui, mais on fait comment pour se parler ?

- Internet est la toile d'araignée du monde, donc il y a les mails. Il y a aussi les cartes écrites à la main ou les coup de fils ou les SMS !!!

- Tu t'y connais…

- Euh… Je te conseille la sauce blanche mais je ne sais pas si tu aimes le piment donc choisit quand même,…

Des coups de feu retentirent, Huina retourna la table avec un coup de pied et se cacha derrière avec Cagalli. Elle sortit son revolver et le chargea. Cagalli la regarda surprise. Huina se leva et tira sur deux ou trois personnes qui les visaient. Puis elle retourna derrière la table et regarda Cagalli qui était plein de sauce rouge.

- Attention !!!! cria Cagalli.

Huina se retourna et vit un homme qui visait Cagalli. Elle sauta et plaqua Cagalli à terre. Huina fut touché au bras par la balle, elle se retourna lança son revolver sur la main de l'assaillant et le désarma, puis elle lui donna un coup dans le visage ce qui l'assomma. Une Jeep arriva rapidement. Milliardo en descendit et prit Huina dans ses bras. Un homme musclé arriva derrière Cagalli.

- Tu es blessée, dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave…, dit Huina.

Milliardo regarda la plaie de sa nièce et mis un bandage. L'homme qui était derrière Cagalli prit alors la parole.

- Comment vous remercier ? demanda l'inconnu à Milliardo.

- Vous êtes de ORB ? Je parlerais volontiers avec le président Atha pour ces deux demoiselles qui font de tout et n'importe quoi … Elles ont l'air d'avoir bien fait connaissance…

- Cagalli est ma première amie de mon age et on va me la retirer…, rencogna Huina.

- Non, pas du tout… On va s'arranger pour que vous continuiez à parler ensemble…, expliqua Milliardo.

- Je comprends vos intentions… Elles sont nobles comme on le dit de vous Mr Peacecraft.

- Va dire au revoir à ton amie et retourne à la base avec Lucrezia et Quatre, dit Milliardo à sa nièce.

Huina s'approcha de Cagalli et lui dit au revoir.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra…

- Attends !!!! Tu es militaire, c'est ça ? demanda Cagalli.

- Oui…Depuis mes cinq ans…

- Tu es dans quel camp ?

- Elle fait parti du White Fang, répondit Milliardo.

Huina s'éloigna avec Quatre mais avant de monter dans la Jeep, Milliardo donna un sac à Huina.

- Ton ordinateur, je pense que je fais payer une partie de ton MS pour finir, ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais j'aimerais me débrouiller seule à partir d'aujourd'hui…

Quatre ramena Huina à la base et banda convenablement son bras. Milliardo ne revint que deux heures plus tard. Il vint voir Huina qui était dans sa chambre et qui commençait à configurer son ordinateur.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Non…J'ai une question à te poser…

- Laquelle ?

- Quelles sont tes relations avec Lucrezia ?

- Eh bien, pour dire en bref…Tu auras un cousin d'ici quelques mois et tu sais déjà tout pour le mariage…

- Ok…

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non… Je voulais juste savoir… Je suis très curieuse, c'est tout…

Quelques semaines plus tard, des rebelles entrèrent en contact avec le White Fang pour demander une aide pour éradiquer le Tigre Du Désert. Il y eu une réunion de très longue durée avec eux. Huina ni fut pas conviée, elle préférait participer à la préparation de la construction de son future MS auquel elle donna un nom très spécial, le ZGMF-X13B Redskydriver. Quatre vint la voir à la cantine à la fin de la réunion et lui raconta son déroulement. Il expliqua qu'ils demandaient une aide au niveau de l'armement et des vivres pour leurs troupes. Milliardo entra alors, ce n'était pas la période où il devait s'occuper du White Fang dans toutes ses coutures, il avait son mariage à préparer et il n'avait donc pas fière allure. Il avait l'air accablé par le sommeil et le stress mais ne le faisait aucunement ressentirent sur les autres officiers de la base. Il s'assit au coté de sa nièce et lui caressa les cheveux avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vous envoie tous les deux pour inspecter la base principale des rebelles, ainsi que leurs grottes de stockage. Nous devons éviter les risques de pertes et veiller à leur sécurité. Quatre, je voudrait que tu appelle tes amis pour surveiller ses rebelles… Je ne leur fais pas confiance…

- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les rebelles mais ils ne sont pas tous mauvais…, riposta Quatre.

- Je dis juste que je ne leur fais pas confiance, pour cause ils sont des rebelles…

Huina qui avait suivit avec attention la conversation sentit que cela allait tourner en dispute et décida donc de partir. Elle déposa sa tasse de chocolat chaud vide et son assiette au bar pour que le cuisinier puisse la prendre sans problème et se dirigea vers la porte. Milliardo l'interpella quand elle fut sur le pas de la porte.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Bosser sur mon MS… Est-ce que je peux Tonton adoré ?

- Hum… Allez vas-y…

- Merci !!!!

Huina utilisait souvent ce surnom assez enfantin pour attendrir son oncle qui se laissait faire.

Une heure plus tard, Quatre vint la voir pour lui expliquer la mission dans ses détails. Huina finit le montage de la pièce qu'elle assemblait et partit avec Quatre directement après. Ils arrivèrent à la base rebelle quelques minutes plus tard. Un homme d'une carrure qui surplombait celle de Huina et de Quatre se présenta devant eux et les accueilla chaleureusement, puis il regarda Huina d'un air sceptique.

- Pourquoi avez-vous emmené cette gamine avec ?demanda-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Je suis sous-lieutenant ! cria-t-elle. Pourquoi on me prend toujours pour une gamine ?!

- Oh désolé… Sous-lieutenant mais tu es à peine plus âgée que mon dernier fils Ahmed. Ah… Les enfants ont énormément d'imagination…

- Je vous prie de m'excuser mais elle est vous a dit la vérité, intervint Quatre de façon très polie.

- Non… Je ne peux pas vous croire. Une fille de huit ans qui fait partie de l'armée, ça n'existe pas…

- Je suis dans l'armée depuis mes cinq ans et j'ai neuf ans pas huit ! J'ai piloté des MS encore en phase expérimentale comme les premiers Bacows au moment où j'étais dans ZAFT…

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide de ZAFT. C'est justement pour chasser ZAFT qu'on vous a demandé de l'aide et vous nous envoyer un ex-officier de ZAFT.

- Je n'étais que la secrétaire de mon père…

- Secrétaire, officiers, commandant, soldat,… Je m'en fous mais ZAFT a pris notre désert et nous voulons le récupérer !

- Mais je ne suis plus dans ZAFT… La preuve de mon…, dit-elle en colère.

- Sahib ! Une voiture des ZAFT en approche ! C'est le tigre, il est accompagné par un autre commandant ! Il porte un masque ! cria un des rebelles

- Un masque ?! Mais alors… C'est …papa… ? Pourquoi… es-tu là ? murmura Huina.

- Très bien, que tout le monde range le matériel et se cache. Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Allez petite, va te cacher…, dit Sahib en tirant Huina vers les galeries.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher…Je vais me battre… Est-ce que je peux avoir une cape et des jumelles, s'il vous plait ? dit-elle en gardant tous son calme.

- Huina ne fait pas ce que je pense…, dit Quatre.

- Ils sont accompagnés par des Bacows et des DiNN's ! informa un autre rebelle.

- Ils vont tous faire sauter ! Il faut évacuer immédiatement ! cria Huina. Prenez les Jeep et partez loin d'ici ! Maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoin de la cape et des jumelles !

- Huina… Ecoute moi… S'il te plait, ne fait la suicidaire comme lors de ta dernière bataille, dit Quatre gentiment.

- Je me suis juré…, murmura-t-elle en prenant son poignard et en le serrant le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, …qu'un jour,… je le tuerais…

- Ne le fais pas…Tu risque de le regretter…

- Justement, lui, il ne regrette pas de m'avoir abandonné dans se désert ! Ce sera Le Klueze contre Le Klueze !

- Voici la cape et les jumelles, dit un rebelle à Huina.

- Merci. Quatre, je sais que mon père n'aura aucune pitié pour eux, et il les tuera tous, même les enfants si on ne l'empêche pas…

- Bonne chance petite…, dit Sahib avant de monter dans la Jeep.

- Essaye de rester en vie… sinon, c'est moi qui vais mourir quand je rentrerai à la base…, dit Quatre.

- Il n'oserait pas… De toute façon, ma vie n'a aucune importance sur cette terre… Je n'y suis pas née…

- Huina…

- Mais je ferai tout pour la protéger, elle et ses habitants en commençant par ici…

- Tiens prends le… Tu risque d'en avoir besoin…, dit–il en lui donnant son revolver.

- Merci…

Quatre monta dans la Jeep et laissa Huina seule dans la base. Elle mit en place son plan très rapidement, enfila la cape et monta en haut d'un mont rocheux. Elle observa l'arrivée du groupe et reconnu son père. Elle attendit leur arrivé. Pendant ce temps Raw perçut la présence de Huina dans les environs, alors qu'il parlait avec Waldfeld.

- Pourquoi avez-vous emmenez votre Bacow ? demanda-t-il à Waldfeld.

- Pour une question de sécurité…

- De sécurité ? Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion à un être hostile dans ce désert si pacifique…

- Il y un nouveau pilote dans la région, le meilleur que j'ai jamais vu dans cette région. Il y a une rumeur qui court sur lui : ce serait une femme qui aurait un œil de Loup. Elle se bat toujours seule avec un vieux MS. Elle m'a battu il y a quelques semaines.

- La solitude peut être un défaut. Cela ne devrait pas être un problème pour vous.

- Je ne dirais pas ça. Un loup solitaire est aussi rebelle et dangereux qu'un tigre affamé…Nous y sommes.

Huina observait tranquillement cette scène du haut de son rocher. Les 3 Bacows et les DiNN's arrivèrent et leurs pilotes descendirent pour se poster devant leur commandant. Waldfeld leur indiqua par un geste de la main, d'aller fouiller les galeries. Huina en profita pour descendre et pour essayer de voler un des MS. La cape la camouflait parfaitement sur la roche, ce fut très facile pour elle jusqu'au moment où elle pouvait être à vue. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit que son père se trouvait tout prés d'elle, seulement séparé par une fine couche de roche. Il se déplaça légèrement dans sa direction et se retourna. Il sentait parfaitement la présence de Huina mais ne le montrait pas. Huina s'accroupit silencieusement et retint sa respiration. Waldfeld approcha alors de lui.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusque ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Je recherche un fugitif de mon escadron, plus exactement un traite. Il a salit son uniforme.

- Quel crime… Il faut être bête pour faire ça… C'est l'exécution directe dès qu'il sera retrouvé. Il y a une carte détaillée du désert dans les galeries, on pourrait regarder où le chercher.

Ils partirent alors vers les galeries. Elle soupira et remercia Waldfeld d'être intervenu. Elle se faufila jusque l'arrière d'une patte d'un Bacow et s'arrêta net, Raw venait de se retourner au moment même où elle l'atteignait. Il continua son chemin ne laissant aucun soupçon. Elle monta à bord du Bacow où elle se trouvait et referma le cockpit. Elle alluma les moteurs du Bacow et détruisit les DiNN's. Waldfeld arriva à toute allure et monta dans un MS, il était suivit par Raw. Pendant ce temps Huina termina son saccage. Elle fut arrêtée par Waldfeld qui lui avait envoyé des missiles. Une nouvelle bataille effrénée commença entre eux deux.

- Tiens, tiens… Mes soupçons n'étaient pas faux comme je le vois. Le Loup Solitaire aide bien les rebelles…

- Merde… Encore une conversation audio-visuel…Comment il fait…

- On dirait que tu n'es pas aussi douée pour piloter les Bacows. Tu préfères sûrement ton vieux MS de l'Antiquité.

- Je ne suis pas nulle aux commandes d'un Bacows ! cria-t-elle en entrant en transe. Tigre Du Désert… Ce jour est celui de ta mort !

- De la colère… J'aime ça…

Les deux MS foncèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'entrechoquèrent ce qui provoqua une explosion de grande importance. Huina fut projetée par le souffle de l'explosion près de son père. Il s'approcha d'elle mais ne vit pas son visage car elle était étendue face cachée au sol. Raw s'approche d'elle et pris son revolver. Il le pointa juste sur le pouls de Huina. Elle restaient allongée et commençait à sortir son poignard délicatement. Lorsqu'elle l'eu sortit, elle essaya de le pointer sans réfléchir où elle le ferait. Raw tira une balle qui érafla le visage de Huina et la retint par la cape et le bras. Elle se dégagea et s'écarta, Raw tenait la cape dans sa main gauche. Ils pointèrent chacun leur revolver l'un sur l'autre. Ils se tenaient debout face à face et ne cillaient pas. Raw ne montra pas qu'il l'avait reconnu malgré son masque et son uniforme.

- Le White Fang… Il y a mieux comme camp…Comme je peux le constater ils se sont également installer ici. Je comprends les soucis de ZAFT ces temps-ci…

Huina ne dit pas un mot et restait de pierre. Puis Raw, comme s'il voulait faire comprendre quelque chose, plissa son visage. Huina ressentit une étrange sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais eue auparavant. Elle se renfrogna d'avantage. Waldfeld s'avança, boitant légèrement, et s'interposa entre les deux combattants.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je te surnomme « loup solitaire » ? demanda-t-il.

Huina baissa son arme comme toute réponse et alla chercher sa cape et son poignard qui se trouvait à coté de Raw. En passant, elle adressa un sourire ironique à son père comme celui qu'il a habituellement quand il se bat sans pitié.

- On se retrouvera…, murmura-t-elle.

- Je n'en doute pas…, répondit Raw.

Elle se dirigea vers la base. Elle leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Waldfeld marcha un peu dans sa direction et une inspiration.

- Tu me dois une Jeep ! cria-t-il.

- Ouais… C'est ça comme si je vais te la payer…ZAFT n'a qu'à s'économiser pour au lieu de produire des MS ! cria-t-elle en retour.

Une Jeep se posta devant elle. C'était Sahib et Quatre qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Quatre l'aida à monter à l'arrière. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, il lui adressa la parole.

- Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas…, dit-il. On t'a observée de loin.

- Tu te débrouilles pas mal, petite…Désolé, je veux dire sous-lieutenant Le Klueze…, dit Sahib.

- Tu lui as dit ?demanda-t-elle.

- Oui…Il ne comprenait pas ton ambition.

- Et quelles preuves avez-vous pour dire que je ne l'ai pas blessé ?demanda-t-elle.

- Ton poignard ne porte pas de sang et la seule balle qu'il y avait dans le revolver est toujours dedans.

- Quoi !? Une seule balle !? Mais c'est pire que du suicide !!! Et puis on dit sur mon comportement !!!! HEIN ????

- Ne t'inquiète pas même si tu l'avais utilisée, tu aurais eu ta cible…Ta précision n'as pas de limite…

- C'était quand même degeulasse de faire ça ! Si j'avais raté, je l'avais dans la gueule moi !

- Tu ressembles à Heero comme deux gouttes d'eau… La même manière de penser que si la mission échoue, c'est la fin du monde…

- Très marrant mais moi je le connais pas encore très bien, fit-elle remarquer

- Ce ne sera pas long…peut-être même ce soir…, murmura Quatre.

- Nous voici à votre base…Je vous enverrai un message dès que vous pourrez revenir, dit Sahib.

-Est-ce que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? demanda Huina dans la précipitation.

- Si tu veux…Tu connais quelque chose dans l'armement lourd ?demanda Sahib.

- Les lourdes, les légères et tous les équipements d'un MS de perfection…, répondit-elle.

- Très bien, est-ce que tu connais Al Jiari ?

- Ce ne serait pas le trafiquant d'armes de la région ? Il est très prisé par ZAFT.

- Exact. Est-ce que tu oserais demander une liste d'armes précises et des provisions pour nous ?

- Je veux bien mais je doute que les prix soient facilement accessibles à moins que ce ne soient des copies du produit.

- OK. Tu sauras quoi dès demain, je t'arrange un rendez-vous.

- Aucun problème.

- Huina…Et l'accord de ton oncle ?murmura Quatre.

- Pas de problème… Je vais lui en parler gentiment et il acceptera et s'il n'accepte pas…Je ferai les yeux de chien battu…, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Ils entrèrent dans la base Quatre se dirigea vers sa chambre et Huina vers la sienne. Elle se changea pour enfiler sa combinaison de pilote. Elle déposa la cape que Sahib lui avait offerte en signe de reconnaissance sur son lit à coté de son uniforme. Elle avait un entraînement avec Heero. Elle arriva devant la porte du hangar qu'il l'attendait.

- Tu es en retard…, dit-il sur un ton calme.

- Je suis désolée mais il y a eu des complications.

- Tu dois respecter ta mission et juste ta mission. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre…

- Compris…

Ils entrèrent dans le hangar et montèrent dans leur MS respectifs. Ils commencèrent donc l'entraînement. Une heure plus tard Huina n'avait toujours pas trouvé la parade pour attaquer Heero.

- Il est fort…Il ne peut pas être qu'un simple naturel…, murmurait-elle à plusieurs reprises.

- L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui, dit Heero par radio.

Huina rentra son MS dans le hangar, grandement déçue et perplexe. Elle retourna rapidement à sa chambre pour remettre son uniforme. Puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son oncle, elle toqua et entra.

- Qu'y-t-il Huina ? demanda Milliardo.

- C'est pour te demander une autorisation…Puis-je aller en ville pour aider les rebelles ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ces rebelles…

- S'il te plait…

- Surtout pas avec ton père dans les parages…Je ne connais pas ses intentions…

- Mais je suis sûre qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu…à moins que cette sensation étrange…Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire ce que je veux ?

- J'ai mes raisons…

- Et couper mes cheveux de façon à ce qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas ?

- Les cheveux il n'y a pas de problème du moment que ce n'est pas trop court. Mais aller chez ce trafiquant d'armes, il n'en ai pas question…

- Comment tu sais que…

- Les rapports disent tout…

- Rahh…Et si tu m'accompagnes ? Tu veux bien ?

- Je vais voir par rapport à mon temps libre.

- Merci, dit-elle en sautant à son cou et en lui faisant une bise.

- Aller file maintenant. Va travailler sur ton MS.

- Et c'est vrai que je peux couper mes cheveux ?

- Bien sur…Du moment que tu les gardes long…Ils sont magnifiques comme ils sont…

- MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, TONTON !!!cria-t-elle en resautant au cou de son oncle.

Milliardo avait le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle sortit toute joyeuse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à Dita. Et il se demandait pourquoi Raw avait réservé un sort aussi cruel à sa fille.

- Je te protègerais tant que je serai en vie…, murmura-t-il dans la pénombre de son bureau.

Huina, qui était acharnée sur son MS, s'arrêta brusquement. Cette sensation étrange qu'elle avait ressentie pendant la confrontation avec son père la traversait encore une fois…


	5. chapitre 4: L'unité spéciale

_**Chapitre 4 : L'unité spéciale.**_

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette rencontre inattendue. Pendant cette période, quelques événements heureux s'étaient déroulés. Lucrezia avait eu un enfant donc la croissance était très rapide dut au sang de son père. Il fut appelé Kay, ce qui fit de Milliardo un père réjouit et de Huina une cousine bien embarrassée par la situation. Puis Huina avait terminé son MS, la seule qui manquer à son fonctionnement était l'unité centrale où tous les programme d'utilisation se trouvent qu'elle construisait en dehors du MS. Heero et Relena s'était marié en même temps que Quatre et Dorothy. Ils passèrent leurs vacances de noces ensemble. Huina fut informé que Cagalli était de retour dans la région par un e-mail mensuel. Huina répondit à l'affirmative. Ce jour-là Huina fut présentée au Président Atha qui l'informa de sa bienvenue à ORB quand elle le voulait. Puis elle passa le reste de la journée avec Cagalli à parler et à rigoler. Elles allèrent s'asseoir à une table du snack où elle avait mangé auparavant. Elle passèrent du bon temps jusque Cagalli lui reposa la question fatale.

- Que t'es-t-il arriver pour avoir un œil comme le tien ? demanda-t-elle à son amie perturbée par la question.

Huina décida de se confier à sa meilleure amie.

- Ca s'est passé pendant une bataille, ma première pour être plus précise. Un missile a touché mon MS au niveau du cockpit et l'a transpercé. J'ai gravement blessée à cet œil. Quand je repense à cette bataille, elle m'apparaît comme si elle s'était déroulée hier ou même aujourd'hui…Tss…C'est le genre de démons qui continuent à hanter le pilote jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…J'aurais dut être aveugle…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

- Je sais que tu travailles pour le White Fang mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais pilote…C'est une armée et les armées ne mènent qu'à la guerre…

- Le White Fang n'est pas une armée comme les autres…C'est l'association d'anciens pilotes qui ne pouvaient plus supporter les ordres de leurs supérieurs et qui cherchent à rester seuls ensemble… Sauf que ZAFT nous cherche souvent pour nous attaquer.

- C'est horrible la façon dont la guerre s'incruste dans un pays quel qu'il soit… Et quand il n'y en a pas, les participants de cette guerre la cherche…Je hais la guerre…

- La haine se trouve dans tous les cœurs des hommes, c'est elle qui engendre la guerre car chaque homme ne peut résister à l'envie de pointer une arme même si c'est son meilleur ami…Les hommes tombent de plus en plus dans les baffons de la haine…

- C'est toi qui as trouvé cette réponse ?

- Pas vraiment, une bonne base vient de mon père…Plus je vieillis, plus je me rends compte qu'il a raison sur certain point…Même moi je fais partit de ce cercle vicieux…C'est extrêmement pénible de savoir ça…

- Mais il n'y a pas que les armes pour régler les conflits…

- La parole ne sert à rien…Beaucoup de représentants politique se sont fait éliminer car ils étaient trop influent sur cette guerre…Pour le reste le seul moyen qui existe, c'est l'arme atomique. Et je devrais être honteuse car mon MS utilise l'énergie nucléaire…

- Tu as enfin terminé ton MS…

- Non pas encore mais je viendrais te voir quand il sera terminé, il ne me reste que quelques réglages à faire sur Suishi, l'unité centrale.

- Tu as donné un nom à ton MS ?

- ZGMF-X13B Redskydriver…Je lui ai fabriqué des équipements différents selon la situation de combat et le mode qu'il utilisera, je voulais un MS polyvalent…Comme mon oncle le dit si bien…une merveille…

- Je vais devoir y aller, sinon…Couic…

- Hm…Moi aussi… J'ai du boulot qui m'attend…

- Tu promets que tu viens me voir dès que tu l'as fini, hein ?

- Oui je te le promets.

Huina monta dans la Jeep que Milliardo lui avait offerte. Elle insistait souvent pour qu'il baisse son salaire et qu'il arrête de lui donner un traitement de faveur mais il n'écoutait pas les demandes de sa nièce. Elle le trouvait trop généreux à son goût. A son retour, il la convoqua dans son bureau pour demander d'intégrer le Peacemillion qu'il avait remis en activité. Huina refusa sa demande et la conversation déboucha sur une dispute.

- Huina, tu es née dans l'espace…Et tu y as voyagé pendant neuf ans…Je ne vois pas où se trouve le problème !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! J…Je préfère rester ici !

- C'est une opportunité à ne pas manquer, Huina…En plus que tu auras une augmentation, je te fais passer comme commandant de la 3e flotte.

- Je refuse ! Je' n'irais pas ! Un point c'est tout !

- C'est à cause de ton père, non ?

Huina ne répondit pas.

- Voila, j'ai encore trouvé la cause du problème…

- Je n'ai pas envie de revoir sa tronche devant la mienne et je ne veux pas me battre contre lui non plus…En plus que si tu as bien remarqué, tu as envoyé le Peacemillion dans sa zone de patrouille générale…

- Je sais…Je m'en doutais un peu que tu allais réagir ainsi à cause de ça mais c'est pour notre association avec ORB…

- Association avec ORB ?

- Le président Atha m'a contacté hier soir pour une rencontre aujourd'hui. Il souhaiterait que tu sois le lien entre le White Fang et ORB mais il n'est pas encore sûr de sa décision.

- Mais…

- Huina, pour ça il ne doit pas y avoir de problème, non ?

- Je sens ta stratégie venir vers moi…Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer je ne tomberez pas dans le panneau…

- Huina !

- Je sais !

Huina se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une copie du système Zero pour mon MS ? demanda-t-elle avant de sortir.

- Tu n'est pas native de la Terre…Tu risque ta vie avec ce programme…

- Non seulement celle de mes adversaires… Et je m'en fous…

- Tu ne l'auras pas…

- Je le prendrais sur l'Epyon alors…, dit-elle avant de claqué la porte derrière elle.

« Elle devient difficile à contrôler avec le temps, je lui peut-être de trop…Tout sera de ma faute si les plans de Raw se réalisent… » Pensa Milliardo à la sortit fracassante de sa nièce. Huina entra dans sa chambre, le bazar ayant pris l'avantage sur son ordre de militaire. Les boulons étaient épars sur le sol accompagné par des clés anglaises et des clés à mollette. Elle n'avait plus qu'à installer l'OS de Suishi et de l'activer. La silhouette de l'engin qu'elle construisait nuit et jour ce trouvait dans un coin de la chambre. Mais l'envie de le terminer rapidement lui passa. Elle préféra aller dormir directement elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Une énorme confusion se bousculait dans son esprit. Malgré de différentes possibilités, elle choisit celle qui avait le plus de chemin à choisir.

« Je vais vite terminer le Redskydriver et je vais voir ce qui va se passer…Et à l'occasion j'irai sur le Vesalius dire un petit bonjour à papa et à mam… » Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Huina, le nombre d'années passées n'a pas réussit à enlever cette douleur qu'elle gardait en elle depuis si longtemps, c'était une cicatrice qui resterait aussi longtemps que cette bataille où elle avait était blessée. Milliardo s'approcha de la porte et toqua.

- Laisse moi tranquille ! dit-elle en savant que c'était lui.

- Huina, dit-il par l'interphone. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais de la peine. Alors laisse moi rentrer s'il te plait…

Huina déverrouilla la porte, le laissant entrer.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu as pleuré, non ? Et ne me mens pas…

- Ce n'est rien…C'est juste que…

- Très bien…J'ai compris…Venons au fait, je suis venu car je m'en veux de t'avoir forcée alors que je ne suis pas sûr que tu reste avec nous. C'est pourquoi je te laisse le choix…

- Je veux bien y aller mais que deux mois, puis je reviens ici.

- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas être le commandant de ta propre région… J'ai demandé à Uzumi pour que tu aies poste de commandant à ORB et dans l'espace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il a accepté du moment que nous aidions ORB quand il le demande…

- Super !!! Je vais me dépêcher à terminer Suishi maintenant ! cria-t-elle en retournant dans ses circuits.

Huina brancha son ordinateur et commença à transférer les fichiers. Milliardo fut surpris par la vivacité de sa nièce. Elle s'affairait autour de l'engin étrange qu'elle construisait depuis si longtemps car la carcasse du MS était terminée depuis bien longtemps. Elle termina rapidement le transfère des données et l'alluma. La chose se leva laissant tombé le drap qui le couvrait.

- Parfait, je ne me suis pas trompé dans l'OS…, murmura-t-elle.

- Unité centrale Suishi mis en marche… Système en ligne…, dit le robot.

- Incroyable…Elle fait des miracles…Euh… Huina, voici le programme Zero X…, murmura Milliardo.

- Zero X ?

- Une nouvelle édition, je crois qu'elle va te plaire, expliqua Milliardo.

- Merci, je vais l'installer maintenant, dit-elle en prenant un câble dans le cou de Suishi et en le branchant à l'ordinateur.

- Mise à jour en cours…téléchargement du fichier terminé…vérification du contenu…vérification terminée…mise en route du programme…, dit Suishi.

- Très bien, mise en route de la vérification de tous les programmes d'utilisation.

- Tout est enregistrer, Mlle…

- Parfait…On va pouvoir effectuer les tests sur le terrain. Pourquoi Waldfeld n'est pas là quand on a besoin de lui…

Puis une secousse intervint. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Huina.

- Tiens quand on parle du Tigre, il apparaît directement…On va s'amuser…Prépare l'Epyon, c'est plus sûr. Ne laisse pas les autres sortir.

Huina sortit avec Suishi. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hangar. Ils prirent place dans le ZGMF-X13B Redskydriver encore en phase expérimentale. Elle essaya la radio et demanda à Suishi de faire une analyse du sol et du climat pour modifier les paramètres du MS automatiquement.

- Tour de contrôle ? demanda Huina pour tester la radio.

- Je vous reçois…

- Préparez l'équipement D pour moi sortir.

- Très bien, reçu…

- Huina, fais attention…C'est qu'un prototype ne l'oublies pas…, dit la voie de Milliardo.

- Je sais, je vais en même temps je vais tester mon mélange de blindage… Du Gundamnium et du Phase Shift…

- Huina, je te demande de ne pas essayer d'autre chose…Et obéit s'il te plait…

- Ok…

Huina se dirigea vers la zone de placement d'équipement et puis se plaça sur la catapulte.

- Huina Le Klueze, Redskydriver, décollage ! dit-elle.

Aussitôt sortit, elle entama une conversation avec Waldfeld et passa en mode Bacow.

- Coucou ! Andy ! C'est moi ! Ton cauchemar…

- Oh…Un nouvel appareil, ça promet d'être passionnant…J'espère qu'il est meilleur que l'antiquité…

- Au lieu de discuter, tu pourrais attaquer, je te laisse la main…

- Quel honneur ! Mais je ne suis pas là pour me battre… Je sais qui tu es…Je crois que ton petit papa adoré ne serait pas fier de ce que tu fais…, dit le Tigre très calmement.

- Comment… ?

- Les bases de données de ZAFT sont toujours complètes. Le dossier d'une coordinatrice de 5ème ordre ne passe pas inaperçu surtout quand on a fait partie dans les meilleurs escadrons, comme celui de Raw Le Klueze et que l'on est membre du FAITH. Maintenant, je connais le pourquoi tu es si forte…Tu es une traîtresse à ton camp… Tiens, je viens de comprendre…Il était venu pour toi et non pour un simple officier, il n'est pas du genre à se salir les mains…, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Oh ! Comment tu as remarqué ? Pourtant ça se voit directement par son uniforme… Et puis pourquoi devrais-je rester dans ZAFT alors que l'on m'a balancé dans ce désert depuis l'espace en capsule de survie avec juste de la nourriture pour une semaine…Je me fous de son sort…Il peut crever, ce sera la même chose…

- Et si tu en venais à te battre avec et à le tuer…Comment réagirais-tu ?

- Je viens de dire que ça ne me regarde plus ! Je n'ai plus rien avoir avec lui ! Je ne porte que son nom, mais je suis une Peacecraft !

- Je vois que j'ai touché la corde sensible…ça me plait…Tu es partie pourtant tu était un bon élément pour son escadron…

- Il n'a jamais voulu de moi, alors pourquoi je l'aiderai ?

- Parce que tu es sa fille chérie…

- Ce n'est pas vrai !!! cria-t-elle en commençant attaquer.

- Oh oh… On s'énerve ?

- Maintenant, arrêtez de parler et battez-vous comme votre surnom l'indique !

- Je m'en fais une joie. Prépare toi Loup Solitaire !

Huina transforma le Redskydriver en un chasseur et évita les attaques au sol de Waldfeld.

- Intéressant…Un MS polyvalent. Juste pour savoir, il a combien de transformation ? demanda Waldfeld impressionné.

- Si je vous le dis, il n'y aurait plus de surprise…Et après tout vous en avez vu deux sur cinq, ce n'est pas si mal…

- Je crois avoir compris…Il s'adapte au milieu où tu te trouves, non ?

- Si c'est votre hypothèse… Mais pour moi il est temps de vous détruire…Au fait, je suis hors norme, j'utilise l'énergie nucléaire…Un anti-NJammer.

- Tu auras toujours le dernier mot…On voit de qui tu le tiens…C'est bien dommage…

- Cause toujours, petit con, tu m'intéresses…

- Je ne dirais rien à ton petit papa si tu donnes des informations sur beau petit modèle que tu pilotes…

- Très bien, il a une version convertible en GoONs et possède une vingtaine d'équipements armés. Ca vous suffit ?

- C'est amplement suffisant. Maintenant que je sais tout ça, je vais faire gaffe la prochaine fois, dit-il en partant.

Huina rentra dans le hangar grandement tourmenté. Son oncle l'attendait comme à son habitude. Il avait un regard sévère. Elle sortit du Redskydriver en ne jetant pas un regard à son oncle.

- Je pars pour le Peacemillion le plus vite possible mais je passerai à ORB avant. J'ai une promesse à tenir…

- Huina, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ? demanda Milliardo.

- Waldfeld sait qui je suis et il peut cracher le morceau quand il veut. Et tous mes points forts et mes points faibles se trouvent dans les archives de ZAFT.

- Mais alors tu y vas ? Raw te connais mieux que quiconque, mieux que moi…

- S'il m'a apprécié un jour, juste un jour, il n'osera pas me tuer…Ni me blesser...

- Il y a peut-être du vrai dans ce que tu dit mais si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Je le tuerais moi-même…

- Huina, pourquoi t'obstines-tu as fuir ?

- A fuir quoi ?

- Ton passé et ton identité… Sache que si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais comment me contacter et je serai toujours là…Alors va faire ce que tu as en tête et arrête de le torturer d'avantage. OK ?

- OK. Je vais préparer mes affaires. Tu devrais déjà envoyer les équipements, les décharger prendra beaucoup de temps…

- Très bien. Ton uniforme pend déjà dans ton armoire, je crois que tu vas l'aimer. Enfile-le maintenant. Et reviens nous vivante.

- Tu ne perds pas de temps en tout cas…

- Je le sais très bien que tu es très imprévisible…Alors j'ai tout prévu à l'avance et puis je voulais que tu l'aies aujourd'hui pour toi effectuer tes nouvelles fonctions. Mais il faudra que tu partes demain. Il est tard…D'ailleurs, c'est bien une idée de Waldfeld d'attaquer si tard le soir.

- OK. Je partirais demain matin…

Huina sortit du hangar le visage sombre et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Rijio l'attendait calmement. Il vit qu'elle faisait ses bagages et vint se déposer sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse. Suishi était resté à coté du Redskydriver pour en faire les vérifications.

- On part ? demanda Rijio.

- Oui…, répondit Huina à son anirobot.

- Où ça ?

- On retourne dans l'espace…

- Non… Pas l'espace…Rijio…Pas d'accord…C'est inacceptable…

- Je sais Rijio mais nous n'avons pas le choix…

- On va revoir papa ?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…Mais si on le voit, ce sera en tant qu'ennemi…

- On part tous de suite ?

- Non…Demain matin mais on ne part directement pour l'espace…On va passer à ORB si tu es d'accord…

- Rijio est d'accord !

Huina sourit à Rijio et ouvrit la penderie. Elle observa son nouvel uniforme. A ce moment, une berceuse que chantait sa mère pour qu'elle dorme lui revint en tête.

- Rijio…Il est beau…, dit le petit anirobot.

Huina avait envie de la chanter et de pleurer en même temps mais n'osait pas le faire. Elle prit l'uniforme dans ses mains d'enfant et commença à l'enfiler. Il ressemblait énormément à celui de son oncle. Il était blanc avec quelques retouches de bleu et des bords jaune dorés. Des épaulettes noires venaient soutenir une cape de la même couleur bleu que les pièces se trouvant sur la veste qui se rabattait par devant sur le coté droit. Bref, on voyait parfaitement de quel rang elle appartenait. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même à cause de cette augmentation. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, son masque ressortait moins avec cet uniforme. On voyait bien que Milliardo l'avait fait faire de manière à se qu'il convienne parfaitement à nièce. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le hangar pour assister à l'envoie de son matériel de combat. Lucrezia apparut dans le hangar accompagnée de Kay qui avait déjà la presque totalité de ses trois ans. Kay accourut vers sa cousine et tint sa jambe.

- Ze veux pas que tu pars…, dit-il de sa voix puérile.

Huina s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le regarda avec un regard doux qu'il arrivait à percevoir et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu viendras me voir de temps en temps avec ton papa et ta maman. Et je jouerais avec toi. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Alors arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait.

- Oui…

Les larmes de Kay séchèrent et laissèrent place à un visage triste malgré son sourire. Huina regarda Lucrezia qui était stupéfaite par le contact avec son fils.

- Je suis venu te dire mes adieux. Nous ne nous verrons pas demain matin. Ce petit bonhomme aime se coucher tard comme son père et se lever tard. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien là-haut.

- Je l'espère, on n'a jamais vu un commandant à mon age, dit Huina en regardant le Redskydriver.

- C'est une bien belle épée que tu as entre tes mains, prends en soin.

- Je le sais bien, elle est peut-être trop parfaite…

- Il va être temps d'aller dormir pour ce grand bonhomme, dit Lucrezia pour signifier la fin de la conservation.

Lucrezia prit son fils et l'emmena vers la porte où elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Huina resta dans le hangar longuement. Dans la nuit silencieuse, des pas se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas et resta calme dans ses rêves. Une main qu'elle connaissait très bien se posa sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais dormir, dit la voix de Milliardo.

- Mon esprit n'est pas à dormir en ce moment, dit-elle. Mais je ne suis pas en tort, toi aussi tu devrais dormir…

- En effet…mais je savais que tu serais ici…J'aimerais te parler…

- Hein ?

- Qu'as-tu appris ici au White Fang ? demanda Milliardo.

- Ce que j'ai appris avec le White Fang ? La différence entre les coordinateurs et les naturels n'est que fortuite, elle n'est là que pour nous différencier plus des autres et pour créer plus de confusion dans la paix qui est déjà très dure à obtenir. J'ai appris qu'un nom ne veut rien dire, que les gènes d'une personne ne qualifient pas son caractère. Que ce soit le nom ou les gènes, ils ne définiront jamais une personne sauf sur son plan génétique.

- Je vois…

- J'ai également appris que je ne suis pas qu'une Le Klueze mais également une Peacecraft. Que mes gènes ne sont que le fruit de la volonté de mon père. Que si je suis une coordinatrice mais que je suis également une naturelle car tous les habitants, qu'ils soient coordinateurs ou naturels, sont des êtres humains et qu'il n'y a pas de différences à faire entre les humains.

- Tu appris ce qui selon moi était nécessaire pour devenir commandant. Alors bonne chance…Maintenant va dormir.

- OK. Je le fais pour toi…

Huina sortit du hangar et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle enfila son pyjama et s'endormi. Elle eu une assez tourmenté par des cauchemars. L'un ressemblait à une bataille où elle pilotait un MS qui n'était pas le Redskydriver et où elle détruisait une douzaine de croiseurs de ZAFT. Puis le suivant ressemblait plus à la situation actuelle, elle se battait conter son père mais il la tua à l'issue du combat. Elle se réveilla en sursaut au petit matin. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre avec sa valise et ses deux compagnons électroniques. Elle se dirigea vers le hangar. Tous les officiers de la base sortait pour lui dirent un dernier adieux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte du hangar, tous ses amis étaient là et la saluée. Elle les salua à son tour. Dorothy était présente au coté de Milliardo les cinq pilotes de MS se trouvaient autour d'eux. Lorsqu'elle passa à leur niveau, ils s'avancèrent la taquinèrent un peu pour lui remonter le moral. Puis elle se retrouva face à face avec son oncle.

- Je suis fier de toi, dit-il.

Des petits pas qui couraient arriva par derrière Huina et s'agrippèrent à sa jambe.

- Ze veux pas ! dit la petite voix de Kay.

- Tu vas me manquer à moi aussi…, lui dit Huina. J'ai t'ai promis que tu pourrais venir quand tu veux pour me voir…

- Promis, promis ?

- Oui, est-ce que j'ai l'habitude mentir ?

- Non…

- Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? je te l'ai promis…

- T'oublis pas, hein ?

- J'oublis pas…

Huina se trouva face à la porte mais elle ne l'ouvrit pas. Elle se retourna et salua à nouveau tous les officiers présents. Puis elle passa la porte les yeux rempli de larmes. Milliardo la stoppa de sa voix.

- Prends bien soin de toi…, dit-il avec difficulté.

- Je reviendrais…Le White Fang est à la fois ma famille et ma maison…, dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle continua son chemin et monta dans le Redskydriver. La porte se ferma et le sas s'ouvrit. Huina activa tous les systèmes du Redskydriver et se prépara au décollage.

- Huina Le Klueze, Redskydriver…Décollage !

Elle pilota pendant près de trois heures, elle ne vit que des océans, puis des petits îlots apparurent.

- Suishi, il nous reste combien de kilomètres avant l'île de Onogoro ? demanda-t-elle.

- Près de quatre cents kilomètres avant la limite territoriale.

- Merci.

Arrivée dans la zone territoriale, la tour de contrôle pris contact avec elle.

- Ici tour de contrôle…Veuillez décliner votre identité…

- Huina Le Klueze, matricule : 886209, commandant de la 3ème et de la 4ème flotte mobile du White Fang, dit-elle en toute tranquillité. Je viens rendre une visite à Mlle Cagalli Yula Atha.

- Nous avons été informé de votre visite. Vous pouvez vous poser dans la zone 13 de Morgenroete.

- Merci beaucoup.

Huina se dirigea vers la zone industrielle et atterrie au milieu de la zone 13. Une petite voiture l'attendait avec un officier à ses coté. Elle descendit de son MS et salua l'officier. Qui fut assez surpris par l'age du commandant se trouvant devant ses yeux.

- Bonjour, colonel Ledonir Kisaka, à votre service. Je suis le gardien de Mlle Atha. Je suppose que…

- Le Commandant Le Klueze de la 3ème et de la 4ème flotte du White Fang ? En effet, c'est moi. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, je crois. Vous aviez accompagné le Président Atha lors de l'un de ses voyages en Libye et nous nous sommes vu après l'attaque du Blue Cosmos, dit-elle sur un ton décontracté.

- Je me souviens de vous…Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour être commandant ? demanda Kisaka.

- L'age ne compte pas…J'ai passé les examens de l'Académie militaire du lac Victoria en finissant première de la promotion et cela par correspondance. La seule chose qui compte pour être commandant ce n'est pas l'age mais la qualification.

- Je comprends très bien. Mlle Atha vous attend, ainsi que le Président.

Huina monta dans la petite voiture. Après quelques minutes de route, le colonel Kisaka lui posa une question assez embarrassante pour Huina.

- Votre nom est bien Le Klueze ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas par curiosité mais est-ce que vous avez des rapports avec le commandant ZAFT Raw Le Klueze ?

- Si je vous répondais que OUI, que penseriez-vous de moi ?

- Je ne peux pas juger une personne par son nom. Ce serait un crime. Surtout à votre niveau.

- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que l'on me confond facilement avec lui au niveau caractère…Pourtant je suis plus saine d'esprit que lui, plus digne de confiance… Je n'ai jamais pu lui faire confiance, et je crois que maintenant encore moins…

- Vous étiez très proche comme je peux le voir.

- Ce n'était que mon père après tout…

- Hein ?

- Oubliez…Ce sont des histoires qui n'intéressent personne.

- Très bien. Nous sommes arrivés. C'est au premier étage, première porte à gauche.

- Merci.

Huina sortit de la voiture et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle monta au premier étage et vit que la porte indiquée par Kisaka était ouverte. Huina jeta un œil avant d'entrer et vit que Cagalli essayait une robe verte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Maintenant…Tu ressembles vraiment à une fille !dit-elle avec le fou rire.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te regarde ? Je n'aime pas les robes, c'est mon père qui me force ! Par contre toi tu ressembles de plus en plus à un mec avec cet uniforme mais il est classe…

- Moi j'ai toujours mes cheveux long pour montrer ma féminité…Bon je rigole… Sinon elle te va bien cette robe. C'est en quelle occasion ?

- Visite présidentielle…

- Encore, mais c'est que ça file en ce moment…

- Ah oui, papa voudrais te voir… Je dois lui montrer ma robe…Beurk…

- Ok, je te suis…Mais tu ne traînes pas, je dois partir pour la fin de la journée.

- En quelle raison ?

- Les contrôles fait par ZAFT et les forces terriennes sont à passer lors du changement de poste, surtout dans mon cas…

Cagalli ne répondit pas mais elle ne pensait pas moins sur ce que Huina venait de dire. Elle n'était pas aussi innocente que l'on prétend dire et Huina non plus. Elle avait un peu peur pour son amie qui joue facilement sa vie pour une vengeance de moindre envergure à ses yeux. Elle sortit de la pièce pour amener son amie devant son père dans un bureau assez éloigné de la pièce où elles se trouvaient. Cagalli la fit entrer dans une pièce éclairée par la simple lumière du soleil. Le président Atha regardait par la fenêtre puis il retourna son siège pour observer les deux jeunes filles.

- Cette robe te va à merveille, Cagalli. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seuls quelques minutes, s'il te plait ? demanda le président Atha.

- Bien sûr, papa…, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- Huina, j'aimerais parlais des accords passés avec ton oncle…Je crois que tu es au courant des modalités que je demande…

- En effet, je dois servir ORB en cas échéant et sur votre demande quelle qu'elle soit.

- Tu pars pour l'espace dès ce soir n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement.

- Pour combien de temps en aurais-tu là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…J'aimerais y faire statut fixe pendant un an mais si…

- Ce n'est que pour savoir le temps que nous avons pour construire une base pour toi, ici, à ORB…

- Une base ? Mais je croyais que…

- Il ne t'a donc rien dit…Il devra abandonner cette tendance…à te protéger…

- C'est triste à avouer mais je le trouve trop gentil pour un ancien pilote de Gundam…

- Gundam ?

- Vous ne connaissiez pas les Gundam ?

- Non, raconte moi s'il te plait…

- Les Gundam sont des MS dont les capacités sont nettement plus élevées que celle d'un simple MS de série. Les seules personnes pouvant les piloter sont doué de très grands réflexes.

- Les MS que tu as construite de tes mains est un Gundam, n'est-ce pas ? Il est différent des autres que j'ai déjà put voir.

- Il très différent d'un simple Gundam…J'ai créer son système de manière à ce qu'il ne réagissent uniquement qu'à mes réflexes, juste mes réflexes…Personne d'autre ne peut le piloter…Même s'il agit de la même manière que moi, il ne saura pas le manipuler…Il sera contrôler par le système, son esprit sera absorber par le système et il mourra… Ce MS correspond avec mon ADN…

- Une merveille, je suppose…

- En effet, trop beau pour rester un secret…

- Tu peux aller rejoindre Cagalli…Cette discussion est terminée…J'ai juste une question à poser…As-tu prévu un autre travail avec ton poste de commandant ?

- Non…Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé…

- Que dirais-tu d'être la représentante d'ORB ? Comme Lacus Clyne pour les PLANT.

- Mais Lacus Clyne est un chanteuse et elle prend partie à la vie politique tous les jours à cause de son père…Vous devrez peut-être choisir Cagalli que moi je ne sais pas chanter…

- Cagalli n'a pas accepté. Ton oncle m'a dit que tu avais une belle voie, alors…

- Il a dit ça …lui…Il va me le payer ! Et dire qu'il se moquait de moi…

- Haha…Tu es aussi incroyable que Cagalli…

- Hein ?

- Cagalli croit aussi facilement que toi tout ce que je lui raconte…Ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes branché sur la même longueur d'ondes…

- On n'est pas amie pour rien alors.

- Bon…Redevenons sérieux…Est-ce que tu accepte cette offre ? Sache qu'il fait très calme à ORB et que tu ne risques pas d'avoir beaucoup d'action dans l'espace.

- Bien alors j'accepte…Mais je veux avoir la garantie que si ça ne me va pas, que je pourrais arrêter.

- J'accepte ta condition. Bienvenue à ORB, Huina.

- Merci monsieur le Président, dit-elle en faisant son signe militaire.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire avec moi.

- C'est une habitude, je ne peux changer une habitude donnée dès ma naissance…

- Je m'en doute, fait comme il te plaira…

- Merci, monsieur.

- Maintenant, pars.

- Au revoir Monsieur, dit-elle en sortant.

Cagalli attendait calmement derrière la porte. Elle avait l'air un peu en colère.

- Vos quelques minutes durent longtemps, je trouve…, dit-elle sur un ton rageur.

- Désolé mais ce sont les affaires…, répondit Huina comme défense.

- Bon maintenant tu me montre ton MS ! Je veux voir la bête ! cria Cagalli sur un ton plus joyeux.

- Ok, tu veux essayer quelques acrobaties ? Dis moi ce que tu veux…

- On verra quand on y sera. Ok ?

- Ok.

Cagalli la traîna dehors en un rien de temps. Elle prit une voiture qu'elle demanda à Huina de conduire car elle ne savait pas encore conduire. Huina accepta mais elle dut se faire guider par Cagalli car elle ne connaissait pas encore les lieux. Cagalli non plus apparemment car elles mirent plus d'une heure pour arriver au Redskydriver. Huina désactiva la défense automatique en cas d'attaque et ouvrit le cockpit.

- Il ne ressemble pas à un MS, murmura Cagalli dans le dos de Huina.

- Je t'ai entendue…Ce n'est pas un MS comme les autres tout simplement. Allez monte.

- Ok. Alors c'est moi qui pilote, dit-elle en se mettant à la place de Huina.

- Non ! Ne touche pas aux commandes ! Tu risques de …

- Je rigole. Je vous ai entendu tous les deux…Est-ce que c'est vrai tout ça ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Ce genre de commande ne s'adapte qu'à une combinaison que j'ai faite et à ces ajouts. C'est pour pas perdre de temps mais je n'est pas encore tester le matériel il me manque un système neurologique adapté et on n'en trouve pas encore sur le marché alors je pilote à l'ancienne.

- Ah ok…Bon tu me montres…

- Système en marche…bon tu veux essayer quoi d'abord ?

- Je sais pas…fais ce que tu veux…

- OK, attache ta ceinture alors… Ca va secouer…

Huina mit les moteurs en marche et décolla vers l'océan. Elle lui fit voir la rapidité des moteurs et puis l'agilité de son appareil en mode chasseur. Puis elle le modifia en Bacow et commença à courir sur les vagues de l'océan à toute vitesse pour ne pas couler, elle changea rapidement en son MS en Goon's et parcoura les profondeurs de l'océan bleu qui entourait ORB. Puis elle décida de retourner sur la terre ferme pour monter les simples capacités de son nouvel engin de combat. Elle termina par arrêter le MS car Cagalli ne supportait plus les secousses causaient par leur escapade.

- Merci…, dit-elle le visage pale.

- Et dire que tu veux devenir pilote… Il faudra être plus résistante à l'avenir…

- Je sais.

- Il va être tard…Je dois y aller…Désolé, Caga-chan…

- Il n'est que quatre heures…

- Un décollage et une arrivée dans l'espace avec un MS ne met pas le même temps qu'un vaisseau ou une navette de transport…

- Ah OK… Tu reviens quand alors ?

- Je ne sais pas…Je verrais selon le temps libre et les demandes de ton père. Je vais devoir être flexible.

- OK… Alors… Bye…, dit Cagalli à son amie.

- Bye, répondit Huina d'une voie triste. A la prochaine…

Elle referma le cockpit à la sortit de Cagalli, lui fit signe et décolla pour l'espace, son lieue de naissance. Elle arriva pile à l'heure des changements de poste pour ZAFT et les OMNI quand elle passa devant leurs bases lunaires. Elle reçut les coordonnées de ses vaisseaux quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'y dirigea sans faire de détour. Lorsqu'elle vit les vaisseaux sur son radar, elle en vit trois autres venant de ZAFT. Un classe Nasca, un Laurasia et un gamov. Elle reconnut directement la flotte de son père par sa disposition stratégique qui n'avait pas changé depuis son départ. Le Nasca de son père lâcha des Ginn's à la poursuite de Huina qui commença à les détruire un par un, sans pitié. Une communication venant du Peacemillion l'arrêta dans son massacre.

- Commandant Le Klueze. Voulez-vous des renforts ? demanda un officier plutôt âgé.

- Non, merci ça ira très bien. Je vous ferais savoir lorsque j'aurais besoin d'aide…

- Très bien.

Huina acheva les derniers MS que son père pouvait envoyer, il ne restait plus que le sien dans le Vesalius. De son coté, Raw avait regardait la bataille sanglante avec intérêt et réfléchissait profondément.

- Je vais sortir avec le Ciguë…, dit-il. Préparez le sur le champ. Il y a une mouche que je me dois de redresser…

- Mais commandant, nous ne pouvons que envisager une retraite stratégique dans cette circonstance.

- Ades, je vous ai donné un ordre.

- Oui, commandant !

Raw sortit de la passerelle et se dirigea vers le hangar. Installé dans le Ciguë, il réfléchissait au stratège possible. Il n'avait pas sentit la présence de sa fille pour le moment mais cela allait arriver d'ici peu selon lui. Il sait que Milliardo n'est pas bête et qu'il utilisera les capacités de Huina à son profit comme il le fait lui-même. Il sortit du Vesalius et entama une bataille acharnée contre l'opposant. Depuis le début de la bataille, il n'avait pas encore pressentit la présence de Huina dans le MS ennemi. Huina, elle savait qu'elle se battait contre son père et décida d'engager une conversation audio avec lui.

- Alors, je t'avais dit que l'on se retrouverait…Raw Le Klueze !!!

- Hum…C'est donc toi, tu as donc quitté ton désert de sable pour un désert vide d'air…, dit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas reconnaître la voix de sa fille. Quel était encore ton surnom ? Loup solitaire, non ? Et ton nom ? QUEL est-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Il n'a aucune importance…, dit-elle surprise par le jeu que son père jouait.

- Et oui, je sais qui tu ES…

- Alors qui suis-je vraiment ?

- Huina, ne joue pas à ça avec moi… Tu sais que tu es toujours perdante à ce jeu… Et tu l'as dotant plus compris lors de notre rencontre…Tu ES Huina Le Klueze ET tu le SERAS toujours…

- Ce n'est pas vrai !!! Je suis une Peacecraft ! Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue…Je suis…

- Ma fille…

- NON !!! Je ne suis pas ta fille !!! Je suis…différente…de…TOI…

- Très bien, fais comme bon te semble, ma Huipichounette…

- Tais-toi ! J e ne veux plus t'entendre ! dit-elle en entrant en transe avant d'attaquer.

Elle attaqua Raw comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle l'empêcha de s'échapper et arracha plusieurs membres au Ciguë, puis reprit ses esprits soudainement. Elle regarda les dégâts qu'elle avait affligé au Ciguë, puis choquée, elle partie à toute vitesse et entra dans le hangar du Peacemillion. Elle sortit du Redskydriver étant encore ébranlé par la situation précédente. Plusieurs officiers se présentèrent devant elle et la saluèrent. Elle fit de même envers eux. L'homme qu'elle avait eu en conversation quelques minutes plus tôt s'approcha d'elle.

- Je suis le capitaine Takamisa. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, commandant.

- De même…

- Votre voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant, commandant ?demanda Takamisa.

- Non, plutôt tranquille…Je sens que je vais avoir quelques vacances sur ce vaisseau.

- Je vais vous présenter les officiers ici présents…

- Très bien…Commençons…

Pendant que Huina prenait connaissance avec ses officiers, Raw de son coté était pensif. Il blottit dans la pénombre de sa chambre et nettoyer son masque de manière absente. Il repensait au moment passé avec Huina quand elle était petite mais aussi autre chose qui s'y lie, tous ses plans qu'il a mis en œuvre pour un autre monde, mais les images de sa fille souriante prenaient toujours le dessus sur ses plans. Il remit son masque et se leva de sa chaise pour aller dans un endroit où seul sa personne peut accéder, la chambre de sa fille. Il entra dans la chambre étrangement froide et sombre et se dirigea vers une table placée à coté du lit. Il prit un petit cadre où une photo où lui, sa femme et Huina se trouvaient immortalisés. Cette photo les représentent le jour du cinquième anniversaire de Huina, celui elle avait reçu Rijio, celui juste avant la mort de son épouse dans cet accident. Huina souriait et était accroché à la jambe de son père. Raw se souvint exactement le déroulement de cette journée, il en revoyait les images si heureuses de cette époque oubliée. Un sourire se forma sur son visage sans expression lorsqu'il repensa à d'autre moment passé en famille où Huina souriait toujours à son père.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfoncée dans la guerre alors que je te protégeais…, murmura-t-il. Je voulais que tu gardes ce sourire qui rayonne toujours dans mes souvenirs, maintenant il est effacé…

Il déposa la photo à sa place initiale et regarda le lit qui était resté identique depuis plus de quatre ans. Il regarda l'ours en peluche qu'il avait offert à sa fille après la mort de Dita. A cette époque, Huina avait peur du noir et détestait rester seule dans sa chambre, c'est pourquoi, Raw fut réveillé plusieurs fois pendant la nuit car elle ne savait pas dormir seule sans sa mère pour la veiller. Il sortit enfin de la chambre avec énormément de nostalgie. De son coté, Huina terminait ses présentations, elle sentait que beaucoup d'officiers avaient une mauvaise opinion d'elle et elle vit particulièrement chez le capitaine Takamisa. Elle était bien plus jeune que ses sous-officiers et que ses soldats et ils ne l'appréciaient sûrement guère. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre avec tout son matériel, suivit par Suishi qui l'aidait, lorsque les présentations furent terminées. Elle s'installa comme elle en avait l'habitude, l'ordinateur sur le bureau, les dossiers et les archives dans un placard, les habits dans la garde-robe et le restant éparpillé dans la chambre. Elle ne retourna pas vers la population du vaisseau, la fatigue la prenant pas à pas. Elle sombra lentement dans le sommeil et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin à cause une secousse brusque qui l'avait fait sortir de son lit malencontreusement. Elle enfila son uniforme et se dirigea vers la passerelle et demanda les causes de la secousse. Un officier répondit à sa question.

- C'est un missile des forces de ZAFT. Il y a plus de 12 vaisseaux à notre poursuite. Ils envoient des MS, impact des camps dans quinze minutes, dit-il.

- Très bien, préparez le Redskydriver avec l'équipement 12-A. Envoyez sept MS Leo et cinq MD. Je vous laisse le commandement du vaisseau, capitaine Takamisa, dit-elle.

- A vos ordres, dirent-ils d'une voix sobre.

- Après la bataille, j'aimerais une réunion avec tous les officiers du vaisseau pour une mise au point. Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de pessimisme que l'on arrêtera la guerre !

- Oui, commandant.

Huina sortit de la passerelle et partit enfiler sa combinaison de pilote. Elle arriva au hangar, les pilotes attendaient le feu vert de leur chef. Ils regardèrent la combinaison de Huina qui a été crée rien que pour son surnom de pilote d'élite. Une combinaison grise foncée avec quelque dégradé de noir et de gris clair, un casque avec des yeux jaunes intenses dessinés gardant les mêmes motifs que la combinaison en elle-même.

- C'est le Loup Solitaire…, murmurèrent certains pilotes.

- Allez tout le monde à son poste de combat ! je sortirais en dernière, partaient devant.

- Hein ? Pourquoi nous d'abord et pas vous ?demanda l'un des pilotes.

- Vous voulez vraiment que je fasse tout de moi-même ?

- Prouvez que vous êtes le Loup Solitaire. Et nous, les pilotes, nous vous ferons confiance.

- Très bien, je le note. Faites attention alors…On se revoient plus tard…, dit-elle en montant dans le Redskydriver et en fermant le cockpit.

- Tu es malade ou quoi ? demanda un des compagnons du provocateur.

- Non, je veux voir si ce que l'on dit sur elle est vrai, nous resterons en stand-by pendant qu'elle se bat. On ne sais jamais…Il y a plus de cinquante MS à abattre, elle n'y arrivera jamais…, répondit celui-ci.

Huina se dirigea vers la catapulte et décolla dès que son équipement fut installé. Le Redskydriver, au lieu d'être dans les couleurs rouge vifs, devint noir comme sa combinaison. Elle se précipita vers les Ginn's qui arrivaient en première ligne et les détruisit tous. Elle entra rapidement en transe et s'attaqua au reste. Lorsque que tous les MS furent détruits, les vaisseaux ZAFT partaient. Huina les rattrapa et les détruisit un par un sans aucune pitié pour les hommes qui s'y trouvaient. Une navette de secours fut larguée par le dernier vaisseau encore en état de fuir, elle le détruisit également mais ne fit rien à la navette de sauvetage. Elle retourna sur le Peacemillion près d'une heure après que la bataille a commencé. Les pilotes la regardèrent avec étonnement. Lorsqu'elle passa devant eux, ils se mirent au garde-à-vous.

- Repos, dit-elle sans les regarder.

Elle se dirigea vers la passerelle et s'installa. Tous les officiers présents la regardaient de peur. Personne ne prenait la parole, un silence de mort régnait dans la salle. Huina n'aimait pas le silence et elle ne trouvait pas quelle distraction elle pourrait prendre. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge au bout de quelques minutes et se leva.

- Commandant…Où allez-vous ? demanda Takamisa.

- Il fait trop silencieux ici, je ne crois pas être désirée…Alors je pars dans ma chambre…Il y aura plus d'ambiance…, dit-elle sur ton calme. Je ne ferais pas cette réunion.

- Un message venant des PLANT, commandant, informa un officier.

- Que dit-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- « Nous demandons un pacte de non-agression à Phantom Pain, … »

- Phantom Pain ?

- Je crois qu'ils parlent de vous, dit l'officier avant de continuer. « …le commandant de cette flotte doit en informer son pilote, ici nommé Phantom Pain. Nous ne voulons plus de pertes de soldats… »

- Le conseil ne change pas… Je me demande qui a décidé de ce nom ridicule…, dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

- Commandant, c'est une marque de supériorité. Vous ne devrez pas le prendre à la rigolade. Nous pouvons utiliser cet argument pour les faire chanter, dit Takamisa.

- Je sais…Laissons les cogiter dans l'inquiétude de la réponse un petit peu. Ils vont peut-être renvoyer des flottes à nos trousses…

- Nous pouvons aussi avoir à faire avec les forces terriennes. Ils sont supérieurs numériquement,…

- Mais inférieurs technologiquement. ZAFT un meilleur ennemi pour montrer notre supériorité, croyez moi…

- Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux, dit-il pour terminer.

- Oui, et alors ? Quels sont vos reproches Takamisa ?

Il ne répondit pas. Huina sortit de la passerelle et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle prit quelques papiers et commença à les lire. Une semaine se passa avant une nouvelle attaque venant des Forces Terriennes. Huina sortit cette fois-là aussi. Les autres pilotes l'accompagnèrent. Rapidement, la situation s'enlisa en conflit acharné entre un MA Moebius Zero D et Huina. Elle commença à apprécier son adversaire lorsqu'il utilisa certains mouvements d'esquive très complexe pour attaquer. Comme ci Waldfeld avait déteint sur elle, elle chercha à entrer an contact avec. Le MA continua à attaquer malgré les tentatives de son ennemi.

- Tu penses m'échapper aussi facilement, dit-elle dès qu'elle eu établie le contact.

- Bien sur que non… La seule chose que je veux faire, c'est te tuer…

- Quel sentiment révélateur, dit Huina. Mais es-tu sûr de le vouloir ? Car chacun pense que ce que l'on faire on le fera mais c'est faux…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de moral venant de Phantom Pain…

- C'est donc pour ça…

- Quoi ?

- En me tuant, tu crois obtenir une renommée ou mon titre…

- Exact…

- Eh bien, tu ne l'auras pas, dit-elle en attaquant sec à coté du cockpit.

Huina regarda autour d'elle, les autres pilotes en avait fini avec leurs MA. Il ne restait plus que eux sur le champ de bataille. Huina prit un sabre et le pointa vers son adversaire.

- Tu vas goûter de ma lame…

- Je ne veux pas mourir…Je…Je n…, dit l'homme se trouvant dans le MA.

Huina abaissa son arme et prit le MA dans les mains de son MS. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait eu de la pitié pour cet homme mais elle voulait l'emmener sur le vaisseau. Elle entra dans le hangar et déposa le MA hors service à terre. Elle sortit de son MS et ordonna qu'on aille chercher Howard au plus vite et que l'on dégage l'homme enfermé dans le MA. Les techniciens le firent au plus vite. Les pilotes s'approchèrent de leur commandant, intrigués.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez ramené ici, commandant ? C'est un ennemi…, demanda un pilote.

- Je sais mais si on épargne la vie à une personne, elle peut vous le rendre. C'est un très bon pilote, il peut être utile.

- Et s'il ne nous rejoint pas ?

- A ce moment-là, on le tue.

Les techniciens ouvrirent le cockpit pendant qu'ils parlaient. Huina s'approcha de celui-ci et le regarda. Il était sûrement dans un léger coma. Howard s'approcha et demanda de dégager l'homme. Les techniciens s'exécutèrent. Ils le posèrent sur le brancard. Huina regarda le visage de l'homme qui était blessé par deux profondes coupures. Elle suivit Howard et resta veiller le soldat attaché malgré son inconscience. Howard entra dans la salle une heure après avoir prodigué les soins au soldat.

- Il s'est réveillé pendant les soins, dit-il. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Neo Lorrnoke mais je n'en sais pas plus, commandant.

- Appelez moi Huina. Vous êtes un ami à mon oncle, on peut se permettre d'être familier entre nous.

- Très bien, Huina. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous l'avez sauvé ?

- Je ne sais pas, du regret, de la pitié peut-être…A vrai dire, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai pris le MA et je l'ai ramené.

- Je ne peux pas critiquer mes supérieurs mais je crois que même s'il disait non, vous l'aurez laissez partir.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même…, dit-elle.

Un silence s'installe et Howard sortit, laissant Huina seule avec son prisonnier. Le visage bandé de celui remua quelques minutes plus tard et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il regarda d'abord la pièce où il se trouvait puis les menottes.

- Merde…Je suis passé dans les mains de l'ennemi…, dit-il.

Huina ne dit rien. Il tourna enfin ses yeux vers elle. Il regarda d'abord le masque.

- Eh petite…Tu veux m'aider à m'échapper de ce vaisseau, dit-il dans toutes inconscience.

- Je ne peux pas, le commandant me l'a ordonné, dit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

- Mais tu es toute petite. L'armée, ce n'est pas la place d'une enfant comme toi…

- Vous serez surpris…

- Attends, un uniforme comme ça on se le paye pas pour rien, dit-il sceptique.

- Bravo et le nombre de médailles que je porte non plus, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas une simple petite fille. Tu es la fille du commandant, c'est ça ?

- Non…

- Alors je ne sais pas, je donne ma langue au chat…

- Je suis le commandant Le Klueze…, dit-elle sur un ton sec.

- Eh mais tu as dit avant que…

- Est-ce qu'il faut croire un soldat ?

- Non, mais la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

- C'est ce qu'on dit…Mais j'ai dit la vérité ?

- Non, justement. Où suis-je ?

- Sur le Peacemillion du White Fang, à l'infirmerie.

- Et où ce salaud de Phantom Pain ?

- Pardon ? Vous avez dit « salaud » ?

- Bâtard, ça te va ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi ? Je ne parle pas de toi, pourtant…

- Notre monde est très mal informé de nos jours, même si les rumeurs vont vite. Si je suis le commandant, c'est que je suis Phantom Pain…, dit-elle sur un ton désespéré.

- Eh, je te crois déjà pas quand tu dis que tu le commandant de ce vaisseau, alors pourquoi je te croirais quand tu dis que tu es Phantom Pain.

- Parce que je le suis…, dit-elle sur un ton calme avec un petit sourire.

- Une gamine de ton âge ne sait pas piloter un MS…

- J'ai un MS, je le pilote et je l'ai construit, dit-elle. A vous de choisir de ne pas me croire mais vous resterai ici tant que vos idées ne seront pas claire et que vous ne soyez guérit, dit-elle se levant.

- Eh, je n'ai pas envie de piauler dans ce lit toute ma vie. Et si je crois ton baratin, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es Phantom Pain et le commandant de ce vaisseau ?

- Ce message de ZAFT, par exemple, dit-elle en donnant le message. Ils ne sont pas malins car ils croient que vu que je pilote un MS, je ne peux pas être le commandant. Mais mon père et moi avons cette tendance à vouloir combattre. Sauf que lui c'est juste quand il ne reste plus de MS à part le sien et qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le salisse à sa place.

- Et il est où ton père ? Que je lui parle.

- Il n'est pas au White Fang. Il est dans ZAFT. C'est le commandant Le Klueze.

- Je m'en serai douté…Vous êtes du même rang tous les deux alors. Mais pas dans le même camp. C'est triste que vous soyez séparés…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, puisque lui non plus…, murmura-t-elle sur un ton de reproches.

- Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas…

- Je peux peut-être vous aidez, puisque vous m'avez sauvé…

- Hein ?

- Les souvenirs me reviennent et plus je reconnais votre voix au fil de la conversation.

- Enfin…

- Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé…

- Il m'a abandonné au beau milieu du désert…C'est bon, ça vous suffit ?

- Une haine poussée pour son père…

- C'est un lâche, un crétin, un malade mentale…La prochaine fois je le lui dirais…

- Vous vous voyez encore…

- Non…je l'ai vu deux fois depuis cinq ans et seulement l'arme à la main…

- C'est malheureux…

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça alors que vous ne vivez pas comme moi je le fais. Vous n'êtes militaire pas depuis votre naissance ! cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, mais j'ai perdu mes parents à ton âge…J'ai dut me débrouiller seul moi aussi…J'aimerais savoir un truc…

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ? Et combien de temps je vais me taper ces bandages sur le visage et le reste du corps ?

- Je ne peux répondre à aucune de vos questions…

- Même la première ?

- Je l'ignore, c'est tout…Des fois, il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas…

- Vous avez peut-être ressentit mon passé en combattant avec moi…Après tout, vivre seul en étant enfant n'est pas facile…Et les autres le ressentent même s'ils ne vous connaissent pas…De temps en temps, il faut lâcher son sac…

Huina se retourna et le regarda. Elle réfléchissa en regardant le visage du jeune homme. Elle s'assit sur la chaise et resta pensive. Elle ouvrit alors sa bouche mais ne dit rien. C'est le jeune homme qui prit l'initiative.

- Pourquoi vous portez ce masque ? demanda-t-il.

- Je…Je…J'ai eu un accident…

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose…

- Vous tenez à voir mon visage, c'est ça ?

- Oui…

- Il n'y a personne d'autre que ma première base d'affectation et ma meilleure amie qui ont vu mon visage. Je ne le montre pas à n'importe qui…

- Alors, j'attendrais de voir…D'après ce que j'ai compris vous ne direz rien…Pourtant j'aimerais que vous me dites pourquoi vous vous battez aussi…

- Dangereusement ? Bien ? Méchamment ?

- Un peu de tout…

- Je suis une Berserker, c'est assez simple comme explication.

- Ah, je vois…Et ça vient souvent ces trucs ?

- Presque tout le temps…

- C'est un avantage pendant la bataille…Mais ça ne doit pas être agréable…

- Non…Surtout quand ça s'arrête au beau milieu de la bataille et que tu vois les dégâts que tu as causé…

Un officier entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Commandant, un appel du commandant en chef. Il souhaite vous parler en privé, dit-il.

- A-t-il dit les raisons ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Très bien, dites lui que j'arrive…

- Oui.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser. On se revoit demain, dit-elle à l'attention de Neo.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Le Klueze ne vous suffit pas, je vois. Mon prénom, c'est Huina.

- Moi, c'est Neo Lorrnoke mais je crois que le médecin vous ladéjà dit. Maintenant je vous crois pour le commandant…

Huina sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle s'assit à son bureau et alla l'écran. Son oncle apparut devant elle.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Ca va. Et toi ?

- Ca va. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler, dit-il en prenant Kay sur ses genoux.

- Salut cousine ! dit-il tout joyeux.

- Salut Kay, dit-elle avec le sourire.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment, Huina…Ta…, dit Milliardo.

- Takamisa m'a dénoncé c'est ça…, il a dit que j'ai amené un ennemi que je le soigne sans raison et qu'après je vais le laisser partir sans rien dire.

- Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt sur cette histoire de Phantom Pain.

- Ah ça ! J'ai pas fais exprès. C'est venu tout seul…

- Je veux bien te croire, mais c'est assez négatif pour ton image.

- Je sais mais mon surnom principal c'est le Loup Solitaire, non ?

- Ton surnom de Loup Solitaire va disparaître pour laisser place à Phantom Pain.

- Oui…Je vais m'arranger pour que Phantom Pain n'existe plus sur mon nom, dit-elle.

- Bien. Au revoir, passe une bonne journée.

- A toi aussi…, dit-elle.

Elle éteignit l'écran et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers l'infirmerie. Elle entra après réflexion. Neo la regarda entrer tranquillement.

- Je croyais que l'on se reverrait demain, dit-il. Oh…Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller…

- Est-ce que vous le voulez vraiment le titre de Phantom Pain ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Bien sûr, mais je veux l'avoir à la loyale. Par le combat…Pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi, je n'en veux plus…Mon vrai surnom est le Loup Solitaire…Et je veux garder celui-là…Car il me convient bien…Car il y a beaucoup de souvenirs derrière lui…, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je comprends…tu veux donc que je le prenne…

- Oui…mais il y a une condition…

- Une condition ?

- Oui, je…Je veux que tu entres dans le White Fang…Pour qu'on puisse parler à deux…Je…Je crois que tu es la seule personne à…

- A qui tu oses te confier…On m'appelle « la carpe » dans mon escadron…Je suis le seul à rester silencieux…J'accepte ta condition…mais j'aimerais voir ton visage…

- Je…Je ne suis pas sure que…

- Tu me le montres ou tu me donnes un uniforme sur le champ pour que je puisse travailler…

- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable…Cependant, je peux vous enlever ses menottes…

- Ne détourne pas de sujet…Fuir n'est pas une solution…

Huina serra le tissu de son pantalon. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et enleva son masque. Elle regarda Neo dans les yeux qui ne cillèrent pas. Il ne recula pas à l'étonnement de Huina. Il se leva et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ca ne peut pas être un accident…Ce n'est pas bien de mentir…

- Ca ne vient pas d'une défaite, je n'ai jamais perdu…

- Explique-moi alors…

- C'est de ma première bataille, j'ai était attaqué par derrière et j'ai mal réagis…

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas malin…

- C'était la première fois ! cria-t-elle.

- Oh… ! Ca va j'ai compris… Ces bandages sur mon visage…

- Oui ?

- Ils cachent des blessures, mais quand je demande si je vais en garder une marque, on ne me répond pas…Tu as vu les blessures, non ?

- A vrai dire, je tenterai plus la marque que la disparition. Mais Si elles ne sont pas trop importantes, on peut les cacher par une opération, dit-elle.

- Je ne souhaite pas les effacer…Je les garderai jusqu'au jour où je te battrais…Et ce jour-là seulement, je me considérerais comme étant le vrai Phantom Pain…Pour moi tu seras toujours Phantom Pain, mais tout d'abord le Loup Solitaire…

- Merci, dit-elle. Je vais chercher la clé…

Elle remit son masque, entra dans le bureau de Howard et lui demanda la clé des menottes. Il la lui donna. Elle revint à coté de Neo et ouvrit les menottes. Il frotta ses poignets rouges et regarda Huina.

- Merci, dit-il.

- Je t'ai détaché mais il faut que tu restes tranquille, le temps que tu sois soigné.

- OK. Comment vas-tu expliquer ça à ton supérieur ?

- Mon oncle comprendra bien…Il ne veut que mon bonheur…

- Heu non, moi je parle du commandant en Chef…

- Nous parlons bien de la même personne…Mon oncle est le commandant en Chef du White Fang.

- Tu as donc quand même de la famille…

- Mais ça ne vaut le père et la mère qui son absents…Je m'entends bien avec eux mais ils ne les remplacent pas…

- Parlons d'autre chose…Par exemple, quel poste je vais occuper…

- Je pensais comme pilote, moi…Tu es plutôt doué…

- Pilote, seulement…

- Il n'y a pas que ça…Tu fais partit des Forces Terriennes…

- Plus maintenant…

- Je pensais que tu saurais les espionner mieux que quiconque. Ils te connaissent et…

- Je serai moins remarqué. En plus avec le nom de Phantom Pain, je vais monter en grades et connaître plus de chose… Ce n'est pas bête…Tu es une vraie stratège…

- J'ai juste eu un bon professeur…

A ce moment, Raw sentit la présence de Huina dans l'immensité de l'espace. Il leva la tête de ses dossiers et repensa à sa fille. Il savait qu'elle avait pensait à lui de manière positive et en était heureux. Le lendemain, Huina revint à l'infirmerie avec un plateau repas en main. Elle tenait également quelques feuilles sous celui-ci. Neo prit le plateau maladroitement et fit tomber les feuilles. Huina s'empressa de les ramasser.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est que des plans. Ils sont numérotés. Tiens, regarde…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton futur MS, je l'ai fait de manière à ce qu'il ressemble au mien de manière aveugle.

- Aveugle ?

- Oui…Quand on le regarde comme ça il ressemble au mien mais en fait ce n'est pas…de toute façon le mien est rouge…

- Non, il est noir…

- Tu as vu l'équipement de camouflage spatial…

- OK, donc je n'ai même pas vu l'original…On voit de l'ingéniosité là-dedans, dit-il en mettant sa main sur la tête de Huina.

- Je me suis également arrangée pour ton intégration. Mon oncle ne m'a rien dit, il était même plutôt heureux.

- Alors je commence par quoi, commandant ? demanda Neo.

- Tu te reposes, dit-elle. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

- Je n'ai pas envie, dit-il en se levant du lit après avoir avaler la dernière bouchée. Je n'ai plus envie de porter ses bandages non plus, dit-il devant un miroir et en tirant sur les bandages d'un geste rageur.

Son visage resta comme figé, Huina qui n'avait pas bougée en pensant que sa crise passerait fut prise d'un élan et se rapprocha de lui. Elle mit sa main sur son épaule bien trop haute pour qu'elle l'atteigne. Neo la regarda un instant puis il se rassit sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Huina prit les bandages et les jeta dans la corbeille puis elle revint au coté de Neo. Pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Neo leva soudainement la tête et surpris Huina.

- Où as-tu eu ton masque ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, mon oncle me l'a donné à mon réveille. Je n'ai jamais chercher à savoir, mais si tu veux je peux lui poser la question. Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu te caches… Des cicatrices comme cela, on ne passe pas à coté… Je crois se serait mieux que j'emporte un pour me faire passer pour toi…Et pour les cacher…

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution…Je suis enfermé dans celle-ci depuis le jour où j'ai accepté de le porter, dit-elle en l'enlevant pour le regarder. Je n'aurais pas du vouloir me cacher, alors que je n'étais pas perdante de cette bataille…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussée alors ?

- J…Je…J'avais peur…Peur des autres,…de moi…Lorsque je me suis vue dans le miroir, je ne m'étais pas reconnue…Neo !dit-elle en se plongeant dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller…, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu ne dois pas pleurer pour ça, on ne peut pas réparer les erreurs du passé…

Huina leva la tête et le regarda. Des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue, Neo les essuya et sourit.

- Je le veux ce masque…, dit-il.

- Mais…

- Je veux le porter…On ne me change pas d'avis comme ça…

- D'ac…D'accord…

Huina se leva et entra dans le bureau de Howard après avoir remis son masque. Elle lui demanda de venir. Il la suivit sans broncher. Huina expliqua la situation à Howard et il compris directement.

- Un masque ? Hum…Ca ne doit pas être un problème pour moi et mes collègues…D'ici demain soir il sera fait, dit-il après avoir écouter.

- Vraiment ? demanda Neo.

- Oui mais ça ne se serait pas arrivé si vous n'avait pas enlevé vos bandages, dit Howard.

- Merci Howard, dit-elle.

- De rien, commandant, dit-il en partant.

Howard sortit. Huina se rapprocha de Neo et lui donna la main pour l'aider à se lever. Il refusa l'aide et se leva de lui-même.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Neo.

- Mets ton ancien uniforme. Je t'attends dehors.

Huina sortit de l'infirmerie et attendit Neo. Cinq minutes plus tard il sortit et jeta un regard à Huina. Elle se mit en route et conduisit Neo jusque dans son bureau. Elle le laissa dans la pièce et partit chercher un uniforme du White Fang. Elle revint dans le bureau et vit que Neo regardait un peu partout et surtout Suishi. Suishi restait droit sans bouger, ni parler.

- Eh ton gars, là, il vient d'Angleterre ? demanda Neo.

- Non, c'est un robot, répondit Huina en pouffant de rire. Suishi est l'unité centrale de mon MS.

- Suishi ? Les robots, ça a des noms maintenant ?

- Rijio…Huina…Le monsieur fait peur…Il regarde à tous…, dit Rijio en se posant sur l'épaule de Huina.

- Oui, que les robots ont des noms, pour moi du moins…Rijio, va te promener un peu dans le vaisseau…

- OK mais Rijio veut que tu viens…Rijio avoir peur tout seul…

- Je ne peux pas…Fais pas le gamin sinon je te débranche…

- Pas débrancher !!! cria-t-il en s'envolant et en sortant du bureau.

- Très beau bureau et chambre…, dit-il en remarquant le lit.

- Tiens ton uniforme temporaire…

- Temporaire ?

- On va en faire un faire qui va bien avec ton masque…

- Sympa…Et je dors où ?

- Huina se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec un regard de malice. Neo regarda le lit et regarda par la suite Huina.

- Ah…Non…, dit-il.

- Et si…

- Et toi ?

- Je ne dormirais pas, j'ai du travail à faire…

- OK, comme tu veux…

Huina sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la passerelle. Elle prit une bouteille d'eau sur le chemin. Elle entra et s'assit à son siège.

- Des nouvelles pour moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, commandant, dit un officier. Venant de ORB.

- Que dit-il ?

- Nous devons nous diriger vers Héliopolis pour pouvoir nous réapprovisionner, récupérer nos vaisseaux en construction et pour intégrer de nouveaux pilotes…

- Merci…Takamisa, route vers Héliopolis ! ordonna-t-elle.

- A vos ordres ! dit-il.

Huina resta pour pouvoir surveiller si les officiers respectaient ses ordres. Puis elle partit vers le hangar pour donner les plans aux techniciens. Le lendemain, Howard vint voir Huina sur la passerelle et lui montra le masque qu'il avait confectionnait pendant la nuit. Il demanda où se trouvait Neo et montra également l'uniforme que Huina avait demandé par après à un officier expérimenté dans la couture. Elle lui répondit et le suivit, il ne restait que une heure avant qu'il n'arrive à Héliopolis. Neo fut surpris par leur arriver malgré qu'il fût réveillé.

- Ce ne sont pas des manières ça…, dit-il.

- C'est toujours ma chambre…, répondit Huina. Essaye ces affaires, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

- Merci…, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Huina et Howard attendirent, Neo arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait fière allure et il tourna sur lui-même. Il se regarda dans le miroir et jeta un regard à Huina.

- Pas mal, dit-elle. Ca te va bien…

- Humm…Tu trouves, je vais faire un tour dans le vaisseau…

- OK, vas-y…Merci Howard…, dit-elle.

- De rien, je ne fais que mon travail…, dit-il.

Il sortit de la chambre, Neo fit de même mais il s'arrêta à la porte.

- Tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, j'aimerais me laver si ça ne dérange pas…

- Oh très bien…

Neo sortit définitivement et laissa Huina seule. Elle entra dans sa salle de bain et se déshabilla. Elle fit couler un bain chaud et se détendit jusqu'à l'arrivée à Héliopolis. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, elle se rhabilla rapidement et sortit pour accueillir les nouveaux pilotes. Ce n'étaient que des filles. Huina était un peu embarrassée car elles avaient plus au moins son âge. Il y avait également un jeune homme de son âge qui attendait avec eux. Elles se présentèrent l'une après l'autre et donnèrent leurs qualifications. Neo avait rejoint Huina dans la colonie après avoir fait le tour du vaisseau. Huina les fit monter dans le Libra qui décollerait avec eux et qui deviendrait le vaisseau principal de la flotte. Huina s'approcha du jeune homme et lui tendit la main, on voyait sur son visage le stress et la peur. Huina voulait l'aider à avoir confiance en lui.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ph…Philipe…, répondit-il. Philipe Amarfi…

- Le Président t'as envoyé vers ma flotte pour quelle raison ?

- Je…Je suis un coordinateur…J'ai déserté ma base dès mon premier jour…

- Ton père est le prof de pilotage à l'académie, non ?

- Comment ?

- Je viens de ZAFT moi aussi…J'ai tester les prototypes dans l'académie quand j'étais plus jeune…J'y ai peut-être pas fait mes études là-bas mais je connais bien les lieux…

- Et…Euh…Est-ce que je peux embarquer ou…

- Pour moi, c'est OK…Ca ne dépends que de toi…

- Je n'ai jamais voulu piloter un MS pour la simple raison que je suis nul…mais j'ai toujours voulu faire partit du White Fang, mais mon père m'a toujours empêcher de vous rejoindre au moment où vous était encore établis sur Terre. C'est pourquoi, j'ai déserté et que je suis venu me réfugier ici. Le Président m'a parlé de vous alors que je venais d'être libéré sous sa clémence…Donc j'accepte d'embarquer…

- Très bien, vu que tu refuses de piloter, tu seras assigner au CIC du Libra.

- Merci, commandant. Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux, dit-il.

- Neo s'approcha de Huina et lui parla.

- Je ne ferais pas confiance à ce petit, il a déserté et il est de ZAFT, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi, même si je n'ai pas déserté…Je ne fais pas de différence entre naturels et coordinateurs…nous sommes tous humains…

- Très bien, mais si il nous trahit, je ne suis pas responsable.

- OK, j'accepte le contrat…, dit-elle.

Un homme en costume noir s'approcha d'eux. Il salua Huina et Neo.

- Mademoiselle Le Klueze, Le Président m'envoie pour voir vos capacités vocales. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'au studio d'enregistrement. Monsieur peut venir s'il le souhaite, dit l'homme sur un ton monotone.

- C'est pour mon deuxième travaille pour ORB, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis leur représentante et chanteuse, un peu comme…

- Lacus Clyne ? proposa Neo.

- Oui…

- Il faut que je voie ça, tu n'as pas une tête de chanteuse… Ni de diplomate…, dit-il pour rire.

- Ah merci…, répondit-elle.

Huina suivit l'homme habillé de noir, Neo fit de même. Ils montèrent dans une voiture noire. Dix minutes plus tard, il s'arrêtèrent et firent sortirent Huina et Neo.

- Je vous en prie, dit l'homme habillé de noir. Le chef vous attend.

Huina entra dans le bâtiment. Tandis que Neo mettait une main sur son revolver. Un autre homme habillé de noir mais avec des vêtements plus chic les accueillit. Huina le salua après qu'il soit présenté. Cet homme était le producteur de la maison de disque où ils se trouvaient. Il invita Huina à entrer dans la salle d'enregistrement. Elle s'exécuta. Puis il lui demanda de chanter une musique qu'elle connaissait à capella. Elle voulu chanter une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était petite, elle commença donc par une qui lui faisait mal malgré les années passées.

"konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de

anata wa hitori de nemutteru

inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo

chiisana hikari ga terashi-teta

anata no yume wo miteta

kodomo no youni waratteta

natsukashiku mada tooku sore wa mirai no yakusoku

itsuka midori no asa ni itsuka tadoritsukeru to

fuyugareta kono sora wo shinjiteiru kara

Fields of hope"

- Magnifique, dit le producteur les larmes aux yeux. Magnifique…

- Vraiment ? demanda Huina.

- Oh oui… Vous êtes acceptée à coup sûr…, dit le producteur.

- Merci, dit Huina.

- Que diriez-vous de revenir dans un mois le temps que l'on confectionne une musique de fond et les paroles pour votre premier tube ? demanda le producteur.

- Il n'y a pas de problème…

Huina sortit du studio avec Neo et retourna au vaisseau. Huina déménagea ses affaires et donna à Neo sa chambre définitive qui se trouvait près de la sienne. Après le déménagement, elle alla sur la passerelle et établie le contact avec le Peacemillion.

- A tous les vaisseaux, nous décollerons dès que le réapprovisionnement du Peacemillion sera terminé, dit-elle. Philipe, voudras-tu bien m'en informer dès que ce sera fini ?

- Ou…Oui, commandant, dit-il.

Huina resta sur la passerelle en attendant le décollage des deux vaisseaux. Puis elle alla dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchis à la tournure que sa vie prenait. Au bout de quelques heures, elle s'endormit…


	6. chapitre 5: La destruction des colonies

__

_Voici enfin le 5e chapitre de ma fic oufff, un sacré soulagement car j'ai enfin fini le manuscrit...T-T Je m'excuse de cette longue pause pour ceux qui me lisent encore et de n'avoir pas fait corriger ce chapitre par un beta-lecteur mais j'étais assez impatiente de le mettre en ligne. Bon, il est un peu long mais les suivant ne s'arrange pas alors à partir du chapitre 6, je promets de mettre des séparations pour faciliter la lecture (attention, le gros est à venir!!!)_

_Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Chapitre 5 : La destruction des colonies.**_

Huina avait maintenant 15 ans. Pour des raisons inconnues, elle avait décidé de rester sur le Libra. Personne n'était sur de rien mais les rumeurs se mirent en route. L'une des plus courante étant qu'elle avait besoin de rester à proximité de son médecin de bord pour des raisons médicales très complexes, ce qui se révélait vrai. Quelques jours avant que Neo reviennent sur le Libra, elle fit quelques tests de santé pour savoir quelles étaient les raisons de ses troubles médicaux. Howard la prit directement et lui passa tous les examens possibles. Il revint deux heures plus tard avec un résultat peu concluant.

- Etrange…, dit-il. Très étrange…

- Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange ? demanda Huina un peu perturbée.

- On dirait que ta combinaison génétique se modifie et devient instable…

- Et qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver si on ne l'arrange pas rapidement ?

- Je crains que tu ne meurs en passant par une déchéance lente et elle a déjà commencée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es trop nerveuse pour le cacher…

- J'ai des problèmes pour cicatriser en ce moment mais ce n'est pas trop grave…

- C'est justement par là que ça commence…Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire et que je te prépare les traitements adéquats moi-même.

- Merci, Howard…Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

- Je ne fais que obéir aux ordres de mon commandant, dit-il. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Huina sortit et se dirigea vers la passerelle pour donner quelques instructions. Elle demande à Takamisa de la prévenir dès que Neo arriverait sur le Libra. Elle lui confia également la passerelle. Depuis peu de temps, les officiers, plus vieux qu'elle, commençaient à lui montrer du respect. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, prit ses affaires de bain et une clé et se dirigea vers les bains d'anges. Elle entra et ferma la première porte qui était le coté homme puis alla se changer dans les vestiaires. Elle prit son matériel, s'enroula d'une serviette et entra dans la salle chaude et humide. Elle resta un moment à réfléchir, elle se demandait si un jour elle trouverait l'amour. Neo était arrivé sur le Libra et chercha après Huina pendant presque une heure mais ne la trouva pas. Il décida à son tour alors d'aller au bain d'ange. Il passa dans sa chambre prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers les bains d'anges. Il appuya sur la première porte que Huina avait fermée et se dirigea alors vers la deuxième et l'ouvrit. Il ne vit pas les affaires de Huina et se déshabilla. Huina était tellement prise par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Neo avait alors enfilé sa serviette autour de la taille, ouvrit la porte du bain et entra. Huina, à ce moment précis, se réveilla et se retourna en voyant Neo. Neo lui recula et sortit de la salle.

- Excuse moi, dit-il sur ton extrêmement gêné.

- Attends un peu, je…Je voudrais te parler…Je vais enfiler mon bikini…Est-ce que tu…, dit-elle gênée à son tour.

- Ok, j'ai compris…, dit-il en sortant définitivement.

Huina enfila son bikini qu'elle avait mis dans son sceau. Neo enfila aussi un maillot. Elle l'appela lorsqu'elle fut prête. Il entra et se glissa dans le bain. Il vit que Huina s'était retournée et mis sa main sur son épaule.

- J'ai aussi mis un maillot, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Elle se retourna et le regarda d'un regard amical.

- Alors qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Je…C'est idiot mais…Je m'inquiète parce que je crois que si je reste ici…Je ne trouverait jamais un garçon qui m'aime pour ce que je suis…, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu étais entrain de réfléchir à ça, non ?

- Oui…

- Tu sais quel age j'ai ? demanda-t-il.

- 23, pourquoi ?

- Exact et moi qui ai 23 ans, j'ai toujours pas trouvé la femme de mes rêves.

- Mais tu as encore une chance, pas moi…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Tu sais pourquoi…

- Mais tu es magnifique et l'homme qui t'aime ne regardera pas à ton apparence mais à ton caractère.

- Mais qui sera comme ça avec moi…

- Moi, je te trouve très belle et tu es une super sympa…, dit-il d'un air innocent.

- Idiot ! dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui et en pleurant sur son épaule.

- Je te le dit sincèrement…, dit-il en la regardant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, je suis trop jeune et trop…

- …Belle…, dit-il en la caressant dans le dos.

Il entrevit les formes qu'elle possédait sous son uniforme rectiligne de commandant et monta vers la poitrine. A ce moment là, elle se recula de Neo et se protégea comme une enfant. Il se rapprocha mais elle s'éloigna encore.

- Je suis honnête avec toi, Huina…, dit-il. Ce n'est pas en étant si froide que tu trouveras quelqu'un…

Huina ne dit rien et resta de glace. Neo se rapprocha et elle ne bougea plus. Il mis sa main sur son épaule. Elle sentit comme une chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps mais ne bougea pas. Neo se rapprocha encore plus et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu souffres tant que ça ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et il compris la douleur qui passait dans son esprit.

- Laisse-moi faire, je ferais rien qui puisse te contredire…, dit-il calmement.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle sceptique.

- Certaine chose que tu ne connais sûrement pas…, dit-il en la prenant sur ses genoux.

Il caressa d'abord son ventre, puis remonta, comme il l'avait fait auparavant, vers sa poitrine. Elle se laissa faire jusque là. Puis il approcha son visage du sien et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Les mains de Neo descendirent vers son bas-ventre. La bouche de Huina se rapprocha de celle de Neo et se touchèrent. La main de Neo descendit alors encore plus bas. Huina s'éloigna à cause du geste de Neo.

- Je suis désolée mais je peux pas, dit-elle en sortant du bain d'ange.

Huina se rhabilla et retourna sur la passerelle où Takamisa l'informa que la flotte de son père passait dans les parages. Elle fila dans sa chambre et mis en route le programme qu'elle avait installé pour espionner les autres vaisseaux. Elle entra dans le système de sécurité et regarda les images qui défilaient devant elle. Elle vit que son père était bien dans son siège dans son bureau. Neo entra alors qu'elle s'installait dans son fauteuil. Il se posta derrière elle et regarda l'écran se demandant ce qui pouvait la préoccuper ainsi. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et suivait la scène. Raw se leva et sortit de son bureau. Huina activa rapidement les cameras en mode poursuite. Elle suivit son parcourt selon ses souvenirs et remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il entra et prit toutes les affaires de Huina et les mis dans un carton. Il sortit ensuite avec le carton dans les mains. Huina se leva brusquement et frappa du point sur son bureau.

- Il ne peut pas faire ça !!!cria t-elle.

- Du calme, dit Neo et la retenant.

- Il ne peut pas…, murmura-t-elle en les larmes aux yeux. Lâche-moi…

- Très bien, dit-il ne pouvant autrement que d'obéir à ses ordres.

Huina sortit de la chambre et se dirigea en frottant ses larmes vers la passerelle. Lorsqu'elle fut entrée, elle ordonna que l'on prépare le Redskydriver et qu'un missile nucléaire soit jeté sur Junius 7.

- Commandant, nous ne pouvons pas faire ceci, c'est contraire aux règles du White Fang, dit Takamisa.

- Je m'en fous ! Vous devez obéir à mes ordres !cria-t-elle en colère.

Elle sortit de la passerelle et alla enfiler sa combinaison mais à la place, elle appuya sur un bouton du bracelet multifonction qu'elle avait fabriqué de ses mains. Elle fut mise en combinaison de combat en un instant. Elle entra dans le cockpit du Redskydriver et mis les moteurs en marche. Pendant qu'elle attendait pour sortir, Neo entra sur la passerelle et ordonna de ne pas exécuter ses ordres mais de la laisser sortir. Le contrôleur lui donna la permission et elle sortit aussitôt. Elle attaqua les vaisseaux de Raw et commença à être encerclée par des Ginn's. Elle coupa le lien avec Suishi et arrêta les moteurs du Redskydriver ainsi que le blindage. Les Ginn's la prirent et l'emmenèrent dans le Vesalius. Elle appuya rapidement sur le bouton de son bracelet pour se changer et fut revêtit à nouveau de son uniforme. Ils la firent sortir du Redskydriver et l'emmenèrent dans une cellule à barreaux. Elle entra sans broncher. Les officiers l'informèrent que Raw allait arriver d'ici une heure pour l'interroger en personne. Huina attendit toujours caché par son masque, les mains menottées dans le dos. Raw vint en effet une heure plus tard. Il entra et regarda sa fille. Il fit signe au garde de sortir. Huina détourna encore plus la tête à son entrée.

- Bonjour, Huina, dit-il de sa voix calme.

Huina ne répondit pas et lui tourna toujours le dos.

- J'aimerais que tu me répondes…, dit-il plus sèchement en la giflant.

- Bonjour…Papa…, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions, d'accord ? dit-il en tournant la tête de sa fille vers la sienne.

- Oui…Papa, répondit-elle.

- Très bien, alors dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenue ici ?

- Parce que tu es un sale con !cria-t-elle sans peur.

Une nouvelle gifle tomba sur son visage de jeune fille.

- Dis moi pourquoi tu es partie au White Fang et pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ici ? dit-il sèchement.

- Parce qu'au White Fang, on m'accepte pour ce que je suis ! Milliardo ne m'a jamais abandonnée comme un bâtard ! Comme toi !!!

- Huina Eléonore Le Klueze, comment oses-tu ?demanda-t-il en la giflant à nouveau.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité…C'est toi qui m'a éduquée, tu devrais le savoir…

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et la regarda.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ? demanda-t-il de sa voix calme à nouveau.

Huina se tut à nouveau et détourna le regard pour le fuir.

- Allez, viens…, dit-il avec pitié en la prenant par le bras.

- Tu n'es pas autorisé à le faire. Tous les règlements militaires stipulent, qu'un prisonnier ne peut-être délivré que si l'état le décide. C'est la même règle partout. Et c'est encore plus en rigueur ici, je le sais car je connais le règlement par cœur.

- Je t'emmène, c'est tout. Tu ne discuteras pas mes ordres.

- Les ordres sont les ordres et nous n'y pouvons rien. Je viens de redonner la leçon au capitaine Takamisa. On va aller dans ton bureau, c'est ça ?

- Continue à être arrogante avec moi et je donne une autre gifle…

- De tout façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut me d'en avoir une quatrième…J'ai supporté les trois premières…

Raw la gifla pour la quatrième fois. Huina, qui était debout à ce moment, vacilla en arrière et se cogna contre le mur de la cellule. Son masque volant dans les airs. Raw attrapa le masque entre son index et son pouce et regarda le visage de sa fille enragé. Malgré son masque, on pouvait lire l'étonnement sur son visage. Il ne bougeait plus et ne parlait plus. Huina s'effondra à genou sur le sol et commença à pleurer. Voyant la tristesse de sa fille, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra pour la réconforter. Huina fut tellement surprise par son geste que les larmes continuèrent à couler sur son visage.

- Maintenant, explique-moi ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu as tellement changée, ma Huipichounette.

- J'ai… J'ai été blessée lors d'une bataille…, répondit-elle.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout…

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire…

- Je vais enlever ces menottes et tu vas me suivre dit-il en sortant un trousseau de clé.

Il enleva les menottes et lui rendit son masque. Il la prit par le bras et la fit sortir de la cellule.

- Il te faudra une bonne excuse pour ne pas te faire remarquer, dit-elle.

- J'en ai une, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste avoir besoin de toi pour un petit chantage.

- Si c'est pour l'armement d'ORB. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire du chantage. Je suis la directrice de l'armement expérimental d'ORB et du White Fang.

- J'ai dut mal à te croire, dit-il sceptique.

- Eh ! Mais je l'ai construit toute seule, mon bébé…C'est le meilleur au monde, aucun MS ne peut le surpasser…Je peux tout faire avec un ordi.

- Commandant Le Klueze ! cria un officier.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Junius 7… a été détruit…par les naturels…, dit-il accablé. Il y a une bataille en ce moment…

- Très bien, j'arrive, dit-il en avançant et en serrant le poignée de Huina.

- Tu me fais mal, dit-elle sur la route. Arrête…

- Huina, tu ne réalises pas à quel point la situation est critique…

- Bien sûr que si…Ce n'est qu'un million de coordinateur qui ont disparus dans une explosion nucléaire.

- Et plus d'habitation pour toi et moi.

- Rien que pour toi… J'ai déjà trois maison localiser un peu partout. Une à ORB, une à Héliopolis et une au royaume de Sank.

- Comment ça ? C'est Milliardo qui te les a offerte.

- Ben, il aurait pu mais je me les ai fait construire avec mon salaire. Elles sont récentes, tu sais.

Raw avança en traînant toujours sa fille par le poignée. Lorsqu'il furent sur la passerelle, il prit place dans son fauteuil et écouta la situation. Raw ordonna de faire cap vers la bataille.

- Mais c'est de la folie. Une seule attaque laser avec les radiations de la bombe nucléaire et tout va ré exploser, dit Huina soudainement avec un sérieux que Raw ne connaissait pas chez elle.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça, Huina ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai conçu cette bombe. Son principe repose sur forte concentration en plutonium qui déboussole l'autoguidage et qui donc frappe au hasard sur les objets mouvant. Si elle est tombée sur le point faible de la colonie, ce n'est qu'un pur hasard… Il y n'a que cette bombe qui peut faire exploser une colonie de cette envergure de cette manière.

- Huina, j'aimerais des explications…Tu as combien de missiles de ce type ?

- Deux, il en a un qui stationne à Héliopolis et un autre qui se trouve dans le Libra. Et si mes infos sont bonnes, celui du Libra n'a pas été tiré, pourtant… C'est celui d'Héliopolis, il n'y est plus…

- Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?

- Ce sont mes affaires, non ? Je n'occupe pas mon poste pour rien…Et je ne porte pas le nom de Le Klueze pour rien…

- Eh bien, je vois que mon éducation a porté ses fruits, dit-il fier. Mais ces armes sont trop puissantes pour les laissées sans surveillance.

- La guerre, c'est comme le sport. La seule différence, c'est qu'il n'y pas de règles.

Raw se leva et emmena sa fille jusque dans son bureau. Pendant le chemin, son bracelet sonna. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit que c'était un appel d'ORB.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Raw probablement dérangé par la sonnerie qu'il produisait.

- Un appel du Président Atha. Je peux répondre ?

- Non, surtout pas !

- Tu étais plus sympa quand maman était encore vivante.

- Tais-toi, dit-il en entrant dans le bureau.

Il la fit s'asseoir dans le lit et lança un uniforme à coté d'elle alors que les appels d'ORB étaient répétés désespérément.

- Enfile le, dit-il sèchement.

- Plutôt mourir…, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est un ordre…

- C'est hors de question, j'ai un rang et je le garde dans n'importe quelle situation. Je n'ai pas la l'intention de salir ma réputation.

- Et c'est quoi ton poste si important dont tu parles ?

- Je suis le commandant en chef de la troisième et de la quatrième flotte du White Fang. Je suis la deuxième à avoir le plus de pouvoir après Milliardo.

- Et pourquoi as-tu quitté ton poste ?

- Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Non, bien sur que non. Mais pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Je sais, tu as décidé de savoir s'il y avait une partie de toi ici. Parce que tu as vu que j'emballais tes affaires comme si tu étais déclarée M.I.A. J'ai été informé de ton intrusion dans le système de sécurité.

- Je te signale qu'on est ennemi, maintenant.

- Peut-être mais je te considère quand même comme ma fille. Pour moi, tu n'es ni une ennemie, ni une prisonnière…

- Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, dit-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais souhaité en fait !

- Comment pourrais-je te croire ?

- Parce que ma parole vaut mieux que la tienne…

- Tu vas te taire…

- Non ! De toute façon on est arrivé…Tu n'auras plu à me supporter !

- Comment peux-tu dire que l'on est arrivé alors que l'on ne voit rien, ni secousses…

- Tu n'entends pas ce sifflement causé par l'explosion nucléaire ? Pourtant c'est une base de reconnaître les bruits venant des bombes…

- Tu me fais rire, tu n'as pas eu d'étude à ce niveau là…

- Si, j'ai suivit les cours de l'académie du lac Victoria et j'ai terminé première de ma promotion.

Il se leva et regarda sa fille.

- Tu resteras ici pendant la bataille. Tu as intérêt à obéir…, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Pourquoi doutes-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Tu vas t'amuser alors que je reste ici à regarder…

- La guerre n'est pas un terrain de jeu mais un champ de bataille !

- Mais la guerre est semblable au sport, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de règles. Donc nous pouvons considérer le champ de bataille comme un terrain de jeu…

- On dirait que …

- Andy parle à ma place ? Je l'ai un peu copié mais de pas grand-chose, il ne l'a même pas remarqué.

- Tu parles de lui comme un ami…

- A force de se battre l'un contre l'autre, on se connaît dans les moindres recoins…

- Bon j'y vais…Tu restes ici…

- Oui…, dit-elle en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

Il sortit et ferma la porte avec la serrure électrique. Huina répondit directement aux appels d'ORB. Un hologramme apparut au milieu de la pièce avec le visage du président Atha.

- Mr. Le Président, dit-elle calmement.

- Huina, il faut que tu ailles sur les lieux de la bataille qui fait rage en ce moment. Il faut la stopper le plus vite possible !

- Je suis déjà sur les lieux mais je n'ai pas ma flotte…, dit-elle honteuse.

- Comment cela est-il possible ? demanda le Président.

- Je suis prisonnière de ZAFT. Si vous les contactez via le terminal du Peacemillion, je crois qu'ils peuvent être là d'ici une heure…A moins que Neo a réagit comme d'habitude…

- J'espère que la situation ne va pas s'étaler sur notre futur proche…, dit le président. Je compte sur toi, Huina.

- Oui !

La conversation s'arrêta et Huina commença à débloquer la porte. La manœuvre d'évasion terminée, elle activa son mirage colloïde pour passer inaperçue sous les yeux des officiers de son père. Elle rejoignit le Redskydriver et monta à son bord pour décoller immédiatement. La bataille faisait rage à l'extérieur. Des MS se jetèrent sur elle. Elle les stoppa par un seul geste. Neo passa devant elle, suivit par le Sandrock de Quatre. Le Ciguë de Raw se rapprocha également.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu fait pour sortir ?demanda Raw.

- Chacun ses trucs…, dit-elle. Excuse moi mais j'ai des ordres à donner…, dit-elle en changeant de fréquence pour parler à Neo. Neo retourne au vaisseau… Si les forces terriennes venaient à…

- Je le sais très bien, j'y retourne et je m'occupe du reste. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir à bord. Je crois tu seras heureuse. Demande à Quatre si tu veux être au courant, dit-il en retournant sur le Libra à toute vitesse.

- Ok…Quatre ?dit-elle en changeant de canal.

- Oui…Milliardo m'a demandé de te ramener sur le Libra, on n'a pas la situation comme tu l'as tient habituellement…Retourne au vaisseaux, je m'occupe de la bataille.

- Huina, dit Raw qui avait trouvé le canal. Que fais-tu ?

- J'exécute les ordres ! Si tu veux me parler, tu n'as qu'à me suivre. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille !dit-elle en retournant vers le Libra.

- Tu n'es pas possible…, dit Raw dans une plainte quasi inaudible.

Ils entrèrent dans le hangar. Huina descendit rapidement de son MS et se dirigea vers la sortie. Raw était resté bloqué par les pilotes en stand-by.

- Laissez-le ! Il est avec moi !cria Huina toujours en avançant.

Les pilotes le laissèrent passer et il suivit Huina de son mieux. Il remarqua que la configuration du vaisseau était presque identique à celle de ZAFT. Huina ralentit au coin avant d'enter sur la passerelle. Elle réajusta son uniforme alors que Raw l'avait rattrapé.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il essoufflé.

- Mon devoir, dit-elle en entrant sur la passerelle.

Elle salua son oncle à son entrée. Celui-ci le lui rendit et observa Raw avec un regard sceptique. Raw lui rendit ce même regard.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ?demanda Milliardo.

- Désolé, dit Huina. Mais…

- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, dit Raw.

- Quel est la situation ? demanda Huina à son oncle. Quels sont les pilotes que tu as envoyés ?

- Zed, Roya, Noah, Sachiko et Kazuki, dit Neo derrière elle. Les unités standard également.

- Puis-je reprendre le commandement ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Milliardo.

- Très bien…, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un siège non loin pour prendre un casque de communication.

- Commandant, les forces terriennes viennent d'envoyer d'autres vaisseaux à l'aide des précédents. Ils envoient également des MA, dit Philipe. Il y a aussi du mouvement du coté de ZAFT.

- Zed, Roya, Noah, Sachiko, Kazuki revenait immédiatement, dit-elle via l'interphone. Capitaine Takamisa préparait le canon principal du Libra prêt à tirer. Prévenez les autres vaisseaux de faire de même. La cible est le cœur du champ de bataille.

- Oui !

- Que tous les Leo restent en défensive autour de la flotte. Que les Ariès fassent un petit nettoyage de la zone.

- Une MA a traversé nos défenses, commandant. Que faisons-nous ?

- Quatre ! Viens par ici, on a besoin de toi ! cria Huina.

La MA apparut devant la passerelle, poursuivit par le Sandrock.

- Rester en attente pour le tir ! Ne lâchez pas votre vigilance pour une simple MA, dit-elle.

- C'est la MA du faucon d'endymion, dit Raw d'une voix calme.

- Quoi ? dit Neo. Que fait-il ici ? Mu n'est pas censé exécuté ce genre de mission…

- Ils ont mobilisé toutes leur forces spatiales, Neo ? demanda Huina à l'adresse de son ami.

- Ils semblerait que la plupart des vaisseaux de la flotte spatiale générale se soient regroupés pour cette bataille, dit –il en regardant la liste des vaisseaux. Regarde, le Messiah est présent…Le mien étant en permission n'est pas présent par chance. Je ne serai pas suspecté…

- S'ils perdaient toutes leurs flottes, ce serait dommage…, dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Commandant, un message de reddition venant des Forces Terriennes, dit Philipe. Ils demandent le cessez-le-feu.

- Déchargez les cannons principaux, dit-elle à Takamisa. Philipe, dis-leur que j'espère un respect de leur demande.

- Oui ! dirent Philipe et Takamisa en cœur.

- Que comptais-tu faire avec cette concentration de tir à protons ? demanda Milliardo.

- L'explosion se serait étendue sur une distance diamétrale de cinq kilomètres. Elle aurait fait assez de dégâts au niveau des unités et le reste aurait été balayé par le souffle moyennant quelques collisions. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils ont pensé à cette possibilité en demandant le cessez-le-feu, expliqua-t-elle en observant les agissements des forces terriennes.

- Commandant, pouvons-nous procéder à nos habitudes malgré le coté inhabituel de cette bataille ? demanda Philipe.

- Restez tout de même vigilants…Takamisa, ce missile n'est pas un de notre réserve, n'est-ce pas ? Tous nos missiles nucléaires sont à base plutonique, donc je suppose que vous n'avez pas obéi à mes ordres insensés, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Avec le nombre d'ordres improbables que vous avez déjà donné, je ne pouvais me permettre une telle erreur, répondit-il.

- Alors qui a pu envoyer un missile de ce type sur Junius 7 ? « Ils » n'ont pas ce genre d'armements, le souffle et l'environnement ne serait pas pareil…Et « ce » système n'est pas encore prêt…

- Finis tes réflexions, tu reviens sur le champs ! dit Raw en la traînant par le bras.

- Il en est hors de question, protesta Milliardo. Huina fait partie du White Fang, sans aucune contestation.

- Mais elle est ma fille et tant qu'elle ne sera pas majeure, je prends les décisions qui la concerne, répliqua Raw.

- C'est pour cela que tu as décidé de me laisser seule dans le désert…, murmura-t-elle.

- Le commandant possède parfaitement sa place ici, ajouta Neo. Si elle n'était pas là, on aurait été défait, voilà bien longtemps.

- On n'en a rien à faire de votre avis à vous deux, dit Milliardo. Huina restera ici, quoiqu'il arrive !

- Non, elle revient parmi ZAFT ! Elle est de grade FAITH ! Elle est nécessaire à ce qui va suivre à cet bataille.

- Et à ton avis comment a-t-elle pu devenir FAITH ?

- Heee…Si je ne suis plus qu'un objet de convoitise, vous n'avez qu'à me partager. Ou je sais pas…Un arrangement, quoi…, dit-elle agacée.

- Excellente idée ! dirent les deux blonds.

- Une année et demi à chaque fois…, proposa Milliardo.

- Ca marche, je la prends maintenant, approuva Raw en attrapant à nouveau sa fille par le poignet.

- Je plaisantais avec cette histoire d'objet…, dit-elle en se plaignant.

- Allons chercher tes affaires, dit-il en la traînant hors de la passerelle.

- Suichi, suis nous, dit-elle à son unité centrale.

- Tu n'emmèneras personne, dit Raw. Tu connais le règlement.

- Mais j'ai besoin de mon unité centrale pour réparer et mettre à jour le Redskydriver, répondit-elle à son père.

- Unité centrale ? C'est une machine ? demanda-t-il en montrant Suichi.

- Oui, c'est qui l'ai créé pour augmenter la puissance des programmes d'armement et d'adaptation au milieu. Ainsi que le changement et l'envoie électronique de mes équipements de combats. C'est pour cela que Suichi doit m'accompagner, ainsi que l'unité 2 et 3 après leur activation et tout mes équipements informatiques pour travailler et les équipements du Redskydriver. Il faut encore y ajouter mes vêtements et tout mes documents papier et …heuu… En fait, j'espère surtout qu'il y a de la place sur le Nazca, sinon ça va poser un big problème…

- Tu te moques de moi ? C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Raw abasourdi par la quantité à apporter.

- Bienvenu dans mon cauchemar, murmura Milliardo. C'est ainsi à chaque déplacement…

- Au fait, tu veux bien t'occuper de Maki ? demanda Huina à son oncle.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas les animaux…

- Alors arrange toi pour me l'amener, j'ai pas envie que mon loup gris d'arctique meurt de faim, dit-elle. En plus, les autres ne sauront même pas le soigner comme il le faut et Neo reprend service la semaine prochaine…

- Philipe te l'amènera…Toute tes affaires ont été transférée ici. Tu ne dois pas retourner sur le Peacemillion.

- Tu n'as pas oublié mes unités et…

- On a tout pris…

- Alors allons-y, dit-elle à son père. Préparez les containers à la catapulte et un container pour stocker mes affaires.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et connecta des câbles derrière les unités semblables à Suichi et lui demanda de continuer le transfert des données. Elle prit les cartons non encore déballés et les sortit de la chambre. Des officiers les prirent et les amenèrent dans le hangar. Rijio se posa sur son épaule alors qu'elle terminer de sauvegarder les données de ses ordinateurs à propos de la bataille.

- Tu as gardé cette chose avec toi tout ce temps ? demanda Raw avec aversion envers le petit animatronic.

- Au lieu de blâmer Rijio, allume la TV. Il faut que je prenne toutes les informations qui y passent en ce moment.

Raw s'exécuta et tomba sur une chaîne d'information mondiale. Murta Asrael était entrain de donner un témoignage assez fantaisiste. Huina leva légèrement la tête pour observer son détracteur.

- « Monsieur Asrael, qu'est-ce qui peut vous permettre d'affirmer que le White Fang, cette milice privée se déclarant neutre, a rejoint le camps de ZAFT ? » demanda la journaliste.

- « Un de nos soldats est prêt à vous répondre et nous avons des images à l'appui. Un Ciguë de ZAFT est rentré pendant la bataille dans un hangar des vaisseaux du White Fang, répondit l'interrogé. Mais je laisse place à notre soldat, Mu La Fraga. »

- « Monsieur La Fraga, quel est votre avis ? »

- « Je ne pense pas que le White Fang va laisser de coté sa position neutre mais les derniers événements nous laissent tout de même dans un certain doute. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas me retrouver à nouveau face à eux même si j'ai passé par chance leur ligne de défense. Leur puissance d'attaque à l'air d'être sans limite… »

- C'est lui, le Faucon d'Endymion ? demanda Huina à son père. Il n'est pas très effrayant…

- Ne le sous-estime pas, Huina…

- Il y en a beaucoup qui me sous-estime par contre…Tiens, un appel sur mon portable, dit-elle en prenant son téléphone et en décrochant. Papa, tu peux me laisser seule, s'il te plait ?

- Non…

- Ok…, dit-elle en retournant vers son téléphone. De quoi voulez-vous me parlez monsieur Schenberg ?... Mon financement en tant que agent n'est pas encore suffisant, n'est-ce pas ?... Vous me laissez plus de temps ?...Mais je dois finir cette partie-ci au plus vite…Oui, oui, je comprends que vous voulez être sûr d'avoir bien investit, mais c'est trop court. Je ne peux pas avoir fini ce programme pour le mois qui suit. Je ne pourrai créer le programme que jusqu'au Level 7 en incluant le Zero…Oui…Je dois vraiment être présente à cette cérémonie ? Parce que je ne pense pas que ce serait possible…Je dois être témoin, et si j'envoie un officier à ma place pour être ma personne ?...Oui, si je ne sais vraiment pas venir…Je vous envoie le programme avant la cérémonie…Au revoir, Monsieur Schenberg.

- Qui est-ce ?demanda Raw.

- Un employeur, rien de plus…

- Quel genre de programme demande-t-il ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas…Même pas le White Fang. Ce sont des affaires personnelles.

- L'installation des fichiers sources et l'activation du système est opérationnel, signala Suichi.

Huina appuya sur les boutons activation et se recula pour que ces robots puissent se lever. Elle fit signe qu'ils pouvaient partir. Arrivés dans le hangar, Raw tituba en voyant le nombre de containers placés l'un derrière l'autre pour être catapultés.

- Tu n'emportes pas tout cela ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de place, mais les containers d'équipement peuvent être superposés sans problème quand on a l'équipement requis. Et il en aura deux en moins dans la liste. Equipez le Redskydriver avec le container 9 entier et laisser le booster ainsi que le container GD-00. Je n'ai pas utilité pour le moment, dit-elle à un technicien.

- Oui, commandant ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers ses coéquipiers.

- Je te laisse prendre Zima à ton bord, je n'ai pas assez de place dans mon cockpit pour 3 persocoms, je ne sais en mettre que deux.

- Commandant, tout est prêt pour votre départ !

- Okay…, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le Redskydriver.

- Huina, attends…, dit Howard essoufflé. J'aimerais que tu prennes ceci quand ton état aura empiré et seulement quand cela sera nécessaire. Il y a que deux boites mais Philipe t'en apporteras d'autres quand il viendra pour t'apporter Maki. Fais très attention…

- Merci beaucoup, Howard…, dit-elle en cachant les boites de gélules dans une poche de sa veste.

Elle appuya sur une touche de son bracelet et son uniforme fut permuté par sa tenue de combat. Elle monta à bord du Redskydriver et se plaça sur la rampe de lancement. Elle attendit les différents containers qu'elle accrocha à sa suite pour les amener au Nazca. Les officiers de ZAFT s'appliquèrent à tache donnée par leur commandant malgré qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce changement brusque d'aptitude. Huina installa ses affaires dans son ancienne chambre, Rijio vola de joie dans tous les coins, heureux d'être chez lui. Huina s'habilla en civil et vagabonda dans le Nazca jusqu'à entrer sur la passerelle. Hadès se leva en voyant Huina entrer. Raw, par contre, regarda les habits de sa fille avec perplexité.

- Je trouve que tes habits sont un peu trop…provocateurs pour ton age, Huina, dit-il enfin.

- Quoi ? mais je portes toujours ça quand je suis en permission ou quand je suis en déplacement après mes concerts…Mes fans adorent mes habits, je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas pour toi…, répondit-elle.

- Concerts… ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'étais la chanteuse d'ORB. En plus, que j'ai fait des concerts sur PLANT aux cotés de Lacus. C'est pitoyable…, dit-elle en soupirant.

- C'est Nazira…, murmurèrent des officiers.

- Nazira ? C'est vrai ? La fille du commandant est Nazira ?

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Huina ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi par la nouvelle.

- Nazira-sama, chantez pour nous, s'il vous plaît, demandèrent les officiers.

- Je te le prouve de cette manière, alors…, dit-elle à son père.

- J'attends de voir…

- Tout le monde dans le hangar ! cria-t-elle en sortant de la passerelle.

Huina appuya sur un autre bouton de son bracelet et enleva son masque suite au maquillage instantané. Elle se plaça sur un de ses containers qui n'avait pas pu être placé au-dessus des autres. La musique commença et elle commença elle aussi à chanter.

_« sora akaku someru kokutan no yami  
nomikomareta hoshikuzu tachi  
hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki_

_mitsumeta nageki no mado  
I never dreamed... kooritsuku  
There, I come for you_

_omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni  
maiagari kudaketa  
kono sekai ga katachi wo kaeru tabi ni  
mamoritai mono wo kowashite  
shimatte itanda_

_kokoro ni hishimeku haitoku no yami  
kimi no koe ga masui no you ni  
tsumetaku kankaku wo ubatteku_

_mujuun wo oikakete mo  
owaranai naze boku wa  
tatakau no_

_tatoeba hikari ga kieusete  
kono hoshi ga ochite mo  
wasurenai yo sono chiisana negai ga  
aru beki basho e to michibiku_

_There I come for you yeah  
Ash Like snow is falling down from your sky  
Ash Like Snow  
Ash Like Snow  
Ash Like Snow  
Let me hear why I have to fight_

_kono omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni  
maiagari kudaketa  
yami wo hiraku eikou to hikikae ni  
mamoru beki mono wo ushinatte kita  
(It's falling from your sky)  
munashi sugiru  
(Baby I come for you)  
kudakechitta kakera ni kizutsukutabi  
tozasareta boku no kokoro wo  
tsuyoku naru koto wo erande  
koko made kitanda »_

Tous les officiers applaudirent et Raw dut se rendre à l'évidence. Les officiers réclamèrent celle qu'elle chantait en duo avec Lacus. Raw approuva dans signe de tête. Huina reprit alors la scène.

_« Shizuka na kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
Ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
Are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
Omoide ga yasashiku natta ne  
_  
_Hoshi no furu basho de  
Anata ga waratte iru koto wo  
Itsumo negatteta  
Ima tooku te mo mata aeru yo ne_

_Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute  
Hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara  
Taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete  
Tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosa de_

_Hoshi no furu basho e  
Omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
Itsumo soba ni iru  
We are in the quiet night  
Dreaming in the night_

_Hoshi no furu basho de  
Anata ga waratte iru koto wo  
Itsumo negatteta  
Ima tooku te mo mata aeru yo ne_

_Hoshi no furu basho e  
Omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
Itsumo soba ni iru  
We are in the quiet night  
Dreaming in the night »_

Huina arrêta après celle-ci et retourna auprès de son père qui s'avoua vaincu quand elle fut à ses cotés.

- Un message est arrivé pendant que tu mettais tes affaires en place. Le président Zala requiert notre présence pour prendre de nouvelles recrues. Il nous fait également la grâce de nous offrir un lieu d'habitation. Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir participer à plusieurs cérémonies protocolaires, dit Raw en regardant sa fille avec affection.

- Je m'y suis habitué avec les miennes, même si je précipite un peu les choses parce que ça m'énerve toujours un peu, dit-elle.

_POV Huina: Heee heeee, j'aimerais savoir ce que je porte vraiment comme habits civil...Ils ont l'air trop top! et c'est qui ce schenberg? Je veux savoir...Ce va me passer?!?!?! Quelle attente insupportable!!!!!_


	7. Chapitre 6 :Coup de foudre spatialpart1

_**Chapitre 6 : Coup de foudre spatial**_

Il était huit heures du matin, Huina ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre, qui se trouvait dans la nouvelle demeure de son père. Elle enfila la robe de gala que Raw lui avait offert pour son anniversaire qui n'avait pourtant lieu que trois semaines plus tard. Ils se mirent en route vers le jardin d'honneur où les élèves de l'académie recevaient leur diplôme de fin d'étude. Le programme semblait encore plus ennuyeux que prévu.

- Huina, j'aimerais que tu sois présentable et respectueuse envers les membres du Haut Conseil et les autres officiers, dit Raw sur le chemin.

- Papa, je me tenir correctement en cérémonie. Je représente quand même ORB, le White Fang et le royaume de Sank.

- Et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu parles avec Yzak Jules. J'aimerais te fiancer avec lui.

- On verra jusque où son QI va aller…Et puis j'aimerais avoir le choix pour moi-même…, dit-elle.

- Tu as des vus sur quelqu'un ? Un militaire et un coordinateur ?demanda-t-il.

- Ah…Euuhh…Non, dit-elle en rougissant à l'unique pensée de Neo.

- Je vois…

La cérémonie commença à l'heure dite. Huina observa chacun des visages des nouvelles recrues. Lacus s'assit à coté d'elle et la salua en silence. Elles entamèrent une conservation « silencieuse » entre filles pendant la remise des diplômes. Les quatre nouveaux pilotes de l'escadron Le Klueze s'avancèrent vers leur commandant et sa fille. Athrun rougit lorsque Lacus se leva pour lui parler en tête à tête.

- Je suis Nicol Amarfi, dit un garçon qui ressemblait à Philipe.

- Dearka Ethman, dit un basané blond.

- Rustie Makenzie, dit un rouquin.

- Yzak Jules, dit un qui avait l'air d'avoir le même caractère que Raw.

- Enchantée, dit Huina en se levant. Papa, j'ai du travail, je ne vais pas rester avec ce genre de gamin.

- Huina, je croyais que…

- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire abattre par mon employeur, il a dut faire un grand sacrifice en me donnant plus de temps pour ce programme.

- Ce n'est pas pour le White Fang, alors tu restes ici, dit-il sèchement.

- Le White Fang ? Vous travaillez pour le White Fang ? Dites vous ne connaissez pas Philipe Amarfi ? C'est mon cousin…, demanda Nicol.

- Philipe ? Je croyais qu'il envoyait un message toute les semaines à sa famille pour les rassurer.

- Eh bien, cela fait un peu plus de quatre mois que l'on a plus de nouvelles de lui.

- Quatre mois donc…, dit-elle en commençant une communication.

- Commandant qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Philipe. Vous n'avez plus de nourriture pour Maki ?

- Philipe, es-tu sûr d'exécuter tous mes ordres comme avant que je parte ?

- Je pense que oui, commandant. Je nettoie même votre chambre pour que la poussière ne reste pas collée.

- Et les messages hebdomadaires que tu dois envoyer à ta famille ?

- Ah ça…J'ai omis de les envoyer depuis quelques semaines…Ils ne devraient pas s'inquiéter pour cela…

- Je te passe ton cousin alors, dit-elle en tendant son bras vers Nicol qui ne savait que faire de celui-ci.

- Je suis désolé, Nicol. Tu peux dire à mes parents que tout va bien…

- Eh bien, j'embarque dans moins d'une heure, alors ça va être dur…

- Philipe, tu as intérêt à te rattraper sinon tu es viré de tous tes boulots ! dit-elle en arrêtant la communication.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez l'appeler ainsi pour le blâmer, dit Nicol rougissant.

- Les ordres sont les ordres, personne ne peut y échapper tant que j'existerais, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Je dois conclure que vous êtes le commandant de la troisième et quatrième flotte du White Fang et la chanteuse mondialement connue Nazira, dit-il. C'est Philipe qui s'en vantait dans ses messages…

- Il va avoir droit à un beau savon quand je rentre dans un mois pour cette foutue cérémonie, murmura-t-elle en se craquant les doigts. Oooh oui, il va savoir comment je m'appelle…Il va l'emmener jusque dans sa tombe.

- Je crois que je devrais me taire, dit Nicol en rougissant. Tiens, qui est-ce ? Ce n'est pas un membre du Haut Conseil, ni un militaire. Il est vraiment habillé bizarrement avec ces lunettes de soleil.

- Neo !!! cria Huina en levant la tête suite à la description de Nicol.

- Je ne m'attentais pas à aussi peut de retenue de ta part, Huina, dit-il en lui donnant un sac rempli de chocolats et de gélule. Le Doc a peur que tu tombes en manque…, murmura-t-il.

- C'est lui, le naturel dont Philipe nous parle…Votre petit ami, n'est-ce pas ?

- Petit ami ?demandèrent les deux concernés en rougissant. C'est Philippe qui a lancé la rumeur !

- Sale morveux…Je vais lui faire la peau tout à l'heure, dit Neo en enfonçant son poing dans sa paume.

- Tu as utilisé mon maquillage, non ? demanda-t-elle à son oreille alors que son père s'approchait.

- Huina, qu'ais-je entendu ?

- Ce n'est rien…Juste une rumeur qu'a lancé un de mes officiers qui est arrivée jusqu'ici, dit-elle d'un ton rabat-joie.

- Huina, dis la vérité et juste la vérité, dit-il.

- Monsieur Le Klueze, je vous rassure, il n'y a jamais eu qu'une relation amicale entre moi et votre fille. Je le lui dois bien après qu'elle m'ait sauvé la vie…A moi, un simple naturel…

- Neo…Arrête, tu te ridiculises…

- Je suis simplement venu lui apporter un sac rempli de son chocolat belge de haute qualité, venant directement de Bruges.

- Tu as vraiment pris celui-là ?

- Oui, la prochaine fois, je te ramène du thé…C'est pas ça mais je vais devoir y aller pour ne pas être vu…

- Merci, Neo.

- Profites-en, il y a des beaux mecs partout ici, murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Fais attention…

Raw regarda sa fille avec perplexité lorsque Neo partit. Elle lui bouda au nez par incrédibilité de son père.

- Je n'aime pas ce type, dit-il finalement. Il est manipulateur…

- Et tu ne l'es pas, peut-être ? dit-elle sarcastiquement. Ce n'est vraiment que de l'amitié…

- Il est temps de rentrer et de se reposer. Nous sommes partie pour un moment et tu travailles d'arrache-pied sur le Ciguë et sur ton fichu programme, dit Raw en prenant le sac que Huina tenait dans ses mains pour regarder le contenu. Qu'est-ce que c'est, Huina ? demanda-t-il en montrant une boite de gélule.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en remettant la boite dans le sac. Je t'expliquerais plus tard…

**********************

fin de la première partie du chapitre 6. A la prochaine...


	8. Chapitre 6 part 2

_**Chapitre 6: coup foudre spatial (partie 2)**_

Raw ouvrit une porte blindée et entra dans le hangar où sa fille préparait son Ciguë. Elle s'était attelée au travail trois jours plutôt mais il n'en voyait pas la fin. Ses persocoms se chargeaient de placer ses affaires dans le container et de les relier entre eux dès leur décollage. Yzak et Dearka entrèrent dans le hangar et observèrent le remue-ménage.

- C'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui que sa majesté Huina nous quitte pour une flotte fictive, cria Yzak.

- Bouhouh…Elle va se sentir triste quand elle va apprendre qu'elle n'a pas de flotte et que son pianiste adoré ne sera plus là pour faire sa berceuse, ajouta Dearka.

- Arrêtez, je ne vous ai rien fait, dit-elle en se plaignant. Philipe, quel est la distance ? demanda-t-elle via son bracelet.

- S'il vous plait, commandant ! Soyez indulgente envers mon égard…Je ne sont des ragots de vaisseaux et…

- Philipe, la distance…Si tu continues à me désobéir, je vais devoir te virer…

- Virer ?! La distance du point de rencontre E-056 Lagrange 4.5 est de 6853…S'il vous plait, commandant…

- Non, mon avis ne changera pas…Tu seras de corvée pour le reste de l'année…Toutes tes permissions sont retirées.

- Huina, calme-toi…, dit Nicol en arrivant dans le hangar. Viens te reposer un peu en attendant ta flotte.

- Nicol ! Je ne peux pas…

- Il te reste prêt de 2 heures avant qu'ils n'arrivent…, dit-il pour la convaincre.

- Okay, Nicol…, dit-elle en fondant sous son regard de chien battu.

Nicol l'emmena dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et la regarda, les joues roussies par la gène.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Nicol ? demanda-t-elle perplexe de la raison.

- Je me suis dit que depuis que nous sortons ensemble, je n'ai jamais vu ton visage et…Cela fait maintenant un mois que…En fait, j'aimerais voir ton visage…

- Enlever mon masque ?demanda-t-elle hésitante. Je ne suis pas sure que…

- Huina, je ne dirais à personne ce que tu caches…

- Mais…

- Je t'en supplie, ce n'est pas facile pour moi…

Huina détacha lentement son masque pour l'enlever alors que les paroles de sa mère envers son père, qui étaient les mêmes, revenaient à son esprit. Nicol tourna le visage de Huina vers lui et la regarda dans les yeux. Il resta tranquille comme Neo l'avait fait.

- Je comprends enfin ton surnom, dit-il avec un léger sourire. J'aime tes yeux, ils sont beaux et rappellent ta vie dans le désert.

- Tu…Tu es sincère ? demanda-t-elle rougissante.

- Oui, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je ne sais pas encore quand tu vas revenir…

- Je n'en ai aucune idée non plus, je dois vérifier l'entièreté de mes services et des…

Nicol se laissa tomber sur Huina pour l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne continue à parler de son planning. Ils se laissèrent flotter dans les airs suite au choc inverse contre le matelas. Huina prit chaque instant de ce baiser et le grava dans sa mémoire. Ils se regardèrent longuement par après dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. L'interphone sonna et durent interrompre ce moment d'intimité. La flotte de Huina était arrivée et n'attendait qu'elle. Yzak, Dearka et Rustie regardaient la flotte avec un air de refus vis-à-vis de Huina.

- Je vous l'avais dit, leur rappela-t-elle lorsqu'elle passa devant eux. Je vous l'avais dit quand vous vous moquiez de moi.

- Huina, fais attention à toi, dit Raw en prenant sa fille par les épaules.

- Tout ira bien, 'pa…, dit-elle en détournant son regard.

- Hey, commandant ! Je suis là ! cria Philipe en sortant d'une Mobile Armor.

Philipe coura vers Huina et fit signe à son cousin. Voyant l'air sévère de Huina, il se raidit et se mit au pas pour la saluer. Un homme blond sortit de la MA avec prudence et se dirigea vers Huina. Il lui tendit la main mais Huina ne renvoya pas le signe.

- Monsieur Corner, Mr Schenberg l'a envoyé pour s'assurer de votre participation à la cérémonie et de la validité des programmes ainsi que des technologies, précisa Philipe, toujours au - pas.

- Votre majesté, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer…, dit-il en tendant toujours la main.

- Je ne suis qu'une princesse qui n'aura jamais ce titre… J'aimerais savoir…Etes-vous un « observateur » ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si je vous répondais, je donnerais bien trop d'informations sur cette cérémonie. Toutes les commandes sont prêtes ?

- L'entièreté, sans exception. J'ai prévu assez pour que cela tienne plus de cinq siècles. Si Mr Schenberg n'en est pas satisfait, il faudra que je mette clé sous porte pour toutes mes industries.

- Ce serait dommage avec les RozenDolls que vous venez de lancer sur le marché. Tous les nobles se les arrachent en ce moment…

L'alerte de niveau trois sonna, un mobile suit était en approche rapide. Raw alluma un écran et regarda le visuel.

- Tient, c'est Neo…, dit-elle en sortant une autre disquette de sa poche. Laisse-le entrer, c'est une mise en scène pour que les forces terriennes n'aient pas ces nouvelles technologies. Et puis je dois recevoir mes rapports d'espionnage.

- Comment peux-tu prévoir ce genre de chose dans une situation comme aujourd'hui, sans m'en parler ? se révolta Raw.

La mobile suit entra dans le hangar calmement, bien que les officiers ZAFT restaient sur leurs gardes. Neo sortit avec une disquette en main et s'approcha de Huina, l'air grave.

- Donnez-moi cette disquette et je ne tuerais personne dans ce hangar, dit-il avec une voix lyrique.

- T'es vraiment pas un bon comédien, dit-elle en tendant la disquette. Je te souhaite du plaisir avec ce jeu. Tu dois avoir fini de le tester avant la fin du mois pour pouvoir le commercialiser le trimestre prochain.

- OK. Pas de problème…Voici mes rapports…Et tu as vu les données internes de la troisième flotte basée sur ORB et Héliopolis ?

- Oui, c'est assez inquiétant…Il faudra agir en discrétion pour ne pas ternir notre réputation… Ca enliserait encore plus le problème…, murmura-t-elle

- Mais tu n'agiras pas…

- Non, je suis curieuse de voir comment la situation va évoluer, dit-elle avec un léger sourire sadique.

- Affamé par le sang, tel un loup, dit-il en se retournant.

Philipe se déraidit dès que Neo fut parti et coura vers Huina, en essayant de comprendre. Elle lui donna la disquette.

- Vous venez de lui donner le jeu _Metal Panic War_ ? C'était à moi de le tester celui-là…

- Dois-je te rappeler la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves ?

- Non, commandant, dit-il en se mettant encore au pas.

- Je devrais être de retour dans une semaine. Donc, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle à son père.

- Tu t'engages dans des projets qui ne risquent pas de t'aider.

- Au contraire, je fais plutôt confiance à mon employeur. Il pourrait bien me sauver la vie, un jour.

********************

_Voila la deuxième partie du chapitre 6, reviews please!_


End file.
